Pleading
by Spitfire47
Summary: Alison Horn is a mutant who cons people, after losing her mother and her left arm to a car accident she turns to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters hoping she can restart. PyroOC
1. Hospital

I listen to the voices that surround me, all of them telling me to hold on it'll be okay. Bullshit. Like I'm okay. My head hurts, my torso hurts and my arm feels like it's on fire. I see white walls, a white roof and people in white medical coats surrounding me. Their voices echo in my head telling me to breath and to stay still while they insert needles in my arms. I can't help but wonder if I'll survive this hell hole. A man in a business suit comes up to me and looks at me as if I'm disgusting, he takes out a file and reads my name.

"Alison Horn?" the man asks looking at me.

I give a slight nod.

"I'm from the government of Medical Affairs, we'd like to conduct a special experiment on you that we think will help you. This experiment consists of removing your ruined left arm and replacing it with a mechanical one. Do you agree to the terms?"

Weak, tired, exhausted I nod not caring or even hearing what he had just said. The man gives a few words to the doctor who nods and then calls out commands to the nurses surrounding me. I feel myself been moved down hallways and into the elevator on the main floor. They take me to the fifth floor and quickly wheel me into an empty room with a large light over head and medical instruments cleaned and neatly laid on the tray.

"Alison," the doctor said his voice was echoing in my head, "We're ready to do the surgery,"

I just nod not caring one bit if I live or die. The doctors place a mask over my face and start pumping the anesthetic and within a few moments all I see is darkness.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in what looked to be a mansion. The fine varnished wood under my bare feet was cool and a nice smell lingered in the air. Potted plants are on stools that are dotted all over the long hallway and then a bell rings out startling me. Within seconds I see kids coming down from the staircase holding books and letting their bags swing back and forth as they walked. There is so much going on that I close my eyes ad reopen them to find myself in a different room which resembled an office in high class government. There is a man sitting on the other end of the table and about ten empty chairs in front of him and a chalk board to the side. The man is smiling at me.

"Hello," he says kindly.

"Hi," my voice is raspy and hoarse.

"You have been in an accident,"

"I have,"

"Do you know what they are doing to you?"

I shook my head and he smiles.

"Wake up and find out,"

I feel myself been pulled out of the strange dream and away from the man sitting at the desk. I look around to see people pass at inhuman speed and then I am outside looking at what looks like a mansion, but it isn't, it is a school, a school that could help me.

* * *

My eyes flash open and a nurse is standing over me.

"Alison," she says, "Are you alright?"

"My head,"

"The anesthesia will have an effect on you,"

"Where am I?"

"You are at the hospital, don't you remember what happened?"

I try to remember but all I see is the man and the mansion.

"You were in a car crash," the nurse says, "You and your mother,"

_Oh my god..mom!_

I want to ask how she is but the nurse is going on about been perfectly still. I then feel a small pinch in my neck and then turn to my left only to discover horror. My left arm is gone, completely gone from the tip of the fingers to the shoulder. But it wasn't that I was missing an arm it was that my flesh arm was replaced by a robotic like one. I scream and jumped up in surprise while the nurse tries to calm me. How the hell can I be calm?! I have a robotic arm! I jump off the stretcher ripping the needles out of me and run for the hills. I can hear security, doctors and nurses coming after me but I keep running and nothing will stop me.


	2. Discovery

A/N: _Sorry I haven't updated in a long long long time. I've been busy with school and other stories I've been working on as well. I hope you enjoy the second chapter :)_

* * *

I hid in an alleyway behind a dump. I watched as police cars zoomed by before cautiously going out of the hiding spot. My heart was pounding and I was still out of breath, the only time I stopped was to grab some clothes from a store. I knew that the crappy hospital gown could throw me off from the rest of Washington.

Before the accident I was con artist, after my father, and his father and his father's father. Great family huh? I guess you could say that I was a street hustler except the fact that I was a girl and I didn't pick fights 24/7. I could recall a couple of fights but that was only because the customers were asking for it. When I first started I did lousy card tricks and find-the-ball; you have three cups and one ball. Then my dad started advancing me in my conning he taught me how to play small card games that would confuse someone enough to give the answer out loud. He taught me magic tricks, card tricks and complex games that only I understood. Then there was my mother who just had to be Christian and who had to have just married someone who did nothing but quick scams, cons and made fake for a quick couple of bucks.

I cautiously walked out into the street and threw the hood over my head and started walking down the street. I had to make sure that my left arm was covered completely.

_Did you hear what she said?_

_I have to get this deal done, just have to._

_Yo did you see that crappy board back there?_

I winced as the thoughts grew and grew until I was able to hear almost everything in my head. I tightened my fist in the pockets as I gritted by teeth.

_Please make it stop._

More thoughts echoed in my head, I wanted to scream but I knew that would just attract attention, something I didn't need. I calmly walked down the street away from the people and everything started to become more clear, I was able to think clearly.

Also a little something you should know about me. I'm a mutant. I can read minds and levitate objects including people and myself. Telepathy and telekinesis, I think that's what it is called. I discovered this after I conned a couple on Bay street last year, I was able to hear the woman's voice crystal clear in my head. Of course I never told this to my father or mother because I knew that they'd freak and then call the mental hospital to come pick up their insane child. Although my father was curious about my quick ability to catch onto things faster than he did. My mother on the other hand thought I was a child of God and praised me for my good marks in school and extra curricular activities that I pretended to do. Even though I cheated on every test and only made the teachers say good things about me at parent-teacher conferences that my mother made me come to.

A sudden siren caught my attention and I dashed quickly down a dirty alleyway and then took a left just as a police car passed me. I prayed that the officer didn't see me but of course it wasn't heard. The car came to a screeching halt and the two cops immediately jumped out with their guns eye-level.

"Freeze!" one shouted.

The people who were walking around me gasped and then made a large circle to center me out as they noticed that the police were talking to me. I turned slowly and then noticed a man standing to my left, he was tall, was starting a stubble and had these strange red glasses on. Beside him was a woman with short white streaked hair and she seemed to be focused on me.

"Take off your hood dirtbag!" the officer shouted.

_Oh playing good cop eh?_

I raised by human hand and then took my hood off revealing my extremely blue eyes, my dark hair and my expression of complete boredom.

"Other hand,"

My heart stopped, other hand? That would mean that all these people would see what a freak I am.

"Both hands in the air, right now!"

I sighed, I knew that if I didn't do something, the police would take good-cop act way too far which would result in other people getting injured instead of me. I slowly raised my other hand, the robotic one and gasps ricocheted within the crowd. I turned to see the white streaked haired woman mumbled something to the red-sunglassed man. I looked back to the police officer who smiled mischievously as if he had taken down the worst criminal in America.

"We've been looking for you," the officer said, "Well your going back to the hospital right now!"

"I don't think so," I said quietly.

I raised my hand and the police car lifted up high and the I swung my hand to the right making the police car crash into the building. Bricks loosened from the building and landed on the ground in pieces.

"Fr...freeze," the officer said, his voice shook.

"Not so tough now are you?" I asked slyly.

The officer to his left shot the first bullet, I concentrated hard on stopping it and it did; in mid-air. People gazed in fascination and fear of what I was going to do next. The bullet dropped to the ground the with sudden force I used both hands and made a pushing movement towards the officer's sending them flying back a good 50 feet. I stepped back amazed as I gazed down at my robotic arm.

_I can still use by powers through my left arm?_

I took it for a test and used my left arm to raise the broken pieces of brick and sent them flying in different directions. But there was something different. Not only did the bricks move at my command, they moved faster and struck harder.

_Yes!_

As people scattered I took my opportunity to run for my life. I dodged people and objects then took off like a bullet.


	3. Just two strangers

I didn't turn to look back once as I raced down random streets and alleyways, as I turned the corner I slipped on the gravel and fell to the ground. I cursed as I tried to get up but the pain of stones that dug deep into my skin made me wince in pain.

"Alison," a voice said to my left.

My instinct was simple, I raised my right hand quickly and sent a quick gravel cloud towards the voice. I heard a whoosh in the air and then the wind started to pick up quickly. I tried to run but it felt like all the air in the world was against me, pushing me back into the wall behind me.

"We just want to talk," kind voice said.

I pushed my conscious forward to see who was there.

"Alison."

"We just want to talk."

"Go away!" I shouted.

My conscious returned and I looked up to see the two people who were staring at me the whole time I was surrounded by the cops. The one with the weird sunglasses and the woman with eh streaked hair.

"Please we can help you."

I forced every ounce of power out of my body and sent it in a strong powerful energy wave towards the two people. The woman made a quick movement in the air and the wind suddenly returned and started to push against my energy making it a one on one. I struggled to stay awake as my strength went way down. My visions started to blur slightly but I gave my head a shake and then sent every ounce of energy towards them. Stupid? Maybe but it worked. The energy sent the two flying back onto the street and thats when I bailed.

* * *

It turned dark quickly. There were no stars and no moon, only the streetlights to tell me where I was. I was tired, hungry and had absolutely no clue where I was. I was too tired to even know where my feet were taking me but I didn't care only that I survive. A sudden wailing of a siren woke me from my drowsiness in a snap. I felt something soft yet firm inside my head and when I tried to think it seemed that it took all my energy.

_Go away!_

I back tracked down the street I was on while putting up a brain war with the person who was trying to control me.

_I can help you._

_I don't need your help!_

I felt the grip on my brain release and then I fell forward. My head connected with the hard road underneath me.

_Just walk forward._

I moaned and wanted everything to go away and leave me alone. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for me to have a mechanical arm, I didn't ask for my mother to die in the car accident and I certainly didn't ask for the two strangers to follow me. I tried to get up but both my legs wouldn't work actually, I couldn't lift myself from the waist down because I was so tired. I heard something creak open in front of me and then heard soft footsteps pat the sidewalk. My eyelids closed but I forced myself to stay awake to see who was coming my way.

"It's okay," a familiar voice said, "Your safe."

Dumb as I am I tried to force my conscious out to control her after recognizing that voice as the woman I met earlier in the alleyway. But my mind shut down all together and then I felt my whole body go limp then everything went dark.


	4. a place to stay

On a normal day I'd wake up to many thoughts in my head but today was different. There were no voices at all which made me glad and gave me time to think about what had just happened through the past day. All I remember are the two strangers who attacked me; or was it vise versa? I didn't matter, they were gone and I was safe away from the government and from anyone else.

_Alison?_

I bolted up straight as the voice echoed in my head. I looked around me to see medical instruments that were laid out on a small plastic tray. Bloodied clothes were in the trash bin beside my bed and machines beeped all around me. I shook me head as if I can't believe I just realized all this. Yeah my attention span is great isn't it? I pushed the covers off me, grabbed the clothes that were laid out on the chair and watched as the metal door slide open.

It literally took me three minutes to gather my thoughts together. I rushed through the white hallway to the elevator that made me wonder even more. The elevator took me up to the main floor and I watched as a bunch of kids raced past me with their bags swinging madly at their side. I noticed teens standing around the staircase and dotted all over the main floor. I winced in pain as thoughts flooded into my head making me wince and back up in pain.

_Alison._

The voices started to fade which made me sigh with relief. I walked around the main floor for a while until I came to a door disguised as part of the wall.

_Come in._

I walked in and saw six kids sitting around a large desk copying down notes from a flip chart. The man was watching the kids then his eyes met mine and smiled. The kids turned to see me and like a fool, all I could do is nod.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone got out of their seats quickly and one even smiled at me, I nodded back then I found myself alone with the man.

"You can sit," the man said inviting me.

I nervously sat in the seat with caution and once I was settled the man started.

"My name is Charles Xavier," the man said, "I am just like you in a way."

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You're at my school," the man said, " Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. Here is where all sorts of mutants call this place home. Most of the mutants here are runaways struggling in society where hate is strong."

I just nodded and looked around the room. Nice polished wood, very professionally kept, sort of like an office you know?

Just then the doors opened and two people came in.

"Ah yes," Charles said, "Alison, this is Storm and Scott. They're the ones who brought you here."

I turned to the two people standing behind me, they were the exact people who I saw in the streets and nodded.

"Now, the reason you are here is because of your powers," Charles started.

I shrugged, "What about em?"

"The more you grow, the more your powers will grow too."

I caught on easily and frowned, "Are you saying I can't control my powers?"

The man nodded, "But I can help you," he added quickly, "I can help you control those powers which will give you more opportunity and it will be safe for you and the people around you."

I looked at this guy, this Charles Xavier and wondered. What can he do for me? What if this is all a big scam? A dream perhaps. But when I looked at the man he seemed to be sincere about what he was saying.

"I can control my powers," I muttered sternly.

The man nodded, "But they will escape you easily Alison, they will eventually control you."

I shook my head but Charles nodded gravely.

"I have seen mutants been controlled by their powers because they do not know how to control it."

"And you do."

Charles nodded, "And I want to place my teachings of control onto you."

I looked at the ground, what could I possibly learn here?"

"There is another mutant here with the exact same thing as you Alison, her name is Jean. She has been under my care for a long time and is succeeding with her control quite well. You can do that too."

I looked at this Charles and shook my head.

"I don't know if you had noticed but I have a mechanical arm."

Charles nodded, "That was brought to my attention and I am sorry for you loss. But I can't give you back your arm, nor can you. But I can teach you to control."

I looked around myself and then too the two strangers. They both looked pretty confident here and I figured. I was with no home and here was some guy wanting to be my friend and take me in.

I looked at him, "So where do I stay?"


	5. the dream

I was lead to a room on the second floor and at the very end. The school was so nicely kept and so beautiful I have to admit, I was impressed. I have seen many other mutant hideouts and they would be made out of abandoned buildings and they would always be so crowded. This I knew for sure wasn't a hideout because it was too clean and also out in the open for bystanders to see. Charles opened the door and waved me in.

Inside was a fresh clean bed with the covers folded nicely with two pillows on top. The closet was filled with clothes that contained the school name and logo on it. There was a small bathroom with toiletries and other personal items in the mirror cabinet.

"It's nice," I admitted.

"Thank you," Charles said smiling.

I sat on the bed, it felt nice and soft under one hand and I didn't feel anything under the other.

"I can help you Alison," Charles said, he rolled his wheelchair to my side.

"I lost my mother," I said dryly, "Doubt my father will take me in and I lost my arm."

"Let me help you, I will use all my powers to try and help you with your life. But in return you must learn how to control your powers, what you did in the streets is what the government doesn't like and in order for us to be harmless to the humans we must be in control of our gifts."

"Gifts," I chuckled, "More like curses."

Charles smiled as if he had heard that a lot, he rolled his wheelchair to the doorway and then said patiently: "I will give you a few days to yourself, you can tell me when you are ready."

I watched as the door closed behind him and then looked around the room. This is where I will stay, this is where I will try and live a normal life, and this is where I will piece back my dignity.

After a few minutes of lying down I just drew the drapes and went to sleep. My mind was full of thoughts that were not only mine, but also others that whispered and shouted in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt my mind settle somewhat but not totally.

* * *

My dream started off in the hospital, I found myself in the waiting room and I saw my father sitting in a chair patiently waiting for someone. His face was stained with tears and he kept running his hands through his hair, it's what he didn't when he was nervous.

"Mr. Horn?" the nurse said.

My father got up and followed the nurse into a separate room. On the bed was a body that was covered by a crisp clean white sheet.

"I do have some terrible news," the nurse said, "It's about your family."

My father nodded and said, "I know what happened, I want to know who was responsible."

The nurse shifted uncomfortably and then said, "We aren't sure who was actually responsible for the crash."

"It was my daughter wasn't it?"

"We aren't sure, we think that it might have been you wife sir the doctor did fine a small trace of alcohol in her blood when they performed the autopsy."

"But my daughter ran away, she had to have something to do with this."

The nurse sighed, "Why don't you go home sir, get some rest and we'll call you when we find out."

Mr. Horn wanted to protest but he was lead out by police officers.

* * *

I woke with a start and saw that everything was still the same, I still had my mechanical arm, I still was in the gifted school and I still was encased in misery. I swung my legs out of bed and walked out of the room.

It was pitch black outside and dimly lit lights were on in the hallway, I saw some kids resting outside instead of in their beds and I could feel my stomach slightly growl and I realized that I hadn't eaten in the past three days. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen when to my surprise someone was already there. He had slicked back dirty blond hair, a young face and hazel eyes. A lighter was beside him and a small lighter pouch was hanging from his belt loop which held another lighter. He looked up as I came in and gave me a small look, I looked down to see my mechanical arm fully exposed.

"Wanna say something?" I asked.

He turned back and started to eat his ice-cream again and I went to the fridge and took out some cold cheese pizza and a can of coke. Both of us ate in silence and then the boy got the courage to say something.

"What's with the arm?"

I stopped through a half bite and looked at him, "Car accident."

He smirked, "Some accident."

"You telling me."

We started to eat again and then I heard a sudden noise coming from the lounge room.

"Kids," the boy said simply.

"Jeez," I replied going back to my pizza, "Don't people ever sleep in this place?"

The kid shrugged, "Sometimes."

We started to eat in silence and then I asked, "What's your name?"

"Pyro," the boy said polishing off his bowl, "Yours?"

"Alison."

Pyro gave a small smile and said, "Nice name."

Cheesy sounding but I could swear that the kid had just blushed. I finished off my pizza and placed the dish in the sink.

"What's your power?" Pyro asked.

"Telekinesis and telepathy."

"Like the professor's."

I nodded and popped open the coke can and asked, "How about you? Do I need to ask?"

He chuckled and said, "I have to have a starter through."

I looked at his lighter and made it levitate to eye level and I snapped the flicker. A small spark flashed and a line went from the spark and formed a large fireball the size of my head.

"Nice," I said.

Pyro extinguished the fireball and he placed his dish in the sink.

"See ya."

I watched the firebug leave and I swore that his hand was still smoking.


	6. meeting

I had gone back to bed that night and thought about the boy named Pyro. To me he was slightly self-absorbed but nonetheless fairly kind, so go ahead and call me an idiot for a firebug wanting to be a badass but seriously I think that there was more to Pyro then what met the eye.

I woke to the sun escaping through the crack in the curtains and the light that flashed on through my wide open door. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a small kid staring right back at me. He had long black hair, yellow eyes and smiled at me with lizard teeth and a forked tongue that slide in and out.

Wonderful, I thought.

I got up and shooed him away and the boy went giggling to his friends who ran off as if I were going to chase them which is probably what they were asking for. I looked over at the clock and it was ten after nine so I decided that I would get up. I dressed out of the pj's that I found in closet and put on dark jeans and a black tee with the school logo. I felt the metal bits pinch my skin creating little red marks that flies would leave but I ignored them and went out of my room and downstairs to breakfast.

Downstairs kids were in the lounge watching cartoons or finishing up homework that they procrastinated on while eating their breakfast. In the kitchen a tall man was serving up eggs and pancakes to the kids while another woman with long red hair buttered toast and poured juice. I watched the woman for I knew that it was her powers that were controlling the knife covered in butter to spread perfectly over the toast. The man flipping eggs saw me and nodded kindly, I returned it. Once the kitchen was cleared of hungry kids, I took a seat at the table and some more mutants came in to greet me.

"Bobby," one said, he had short cropped brown hair and dark eyes

I shook his hand and felt my fingers go slightly numb as his power raced through my veins.

"Colossus," he was the one flipping eggs and pancakes, I shook his hand and felt my bones grind together.

"Banshee," the teen had shocking red hair and light eyes.

"Jean."

I shook her hand and felt my nerves jump slightly.

"Alison," I said.

Some more of the teens and adults were introduced to me from the ones I had recently met and I found myself smiling slightly. I ate breakfast along with them and felt like I finally belonged, some of them were practical goofballs but they were cool nonetheless. Then I saw him, the boy I met last night; Pyro. He hung close to Bobby or Iceman and his girlfriend Rogue who had the power to absorb memories, energy and life sources from humans as well as 'borrow' powers from mutants whenever she touches someone.

* * *

After breakfast everyone split to go to classes and I was left along in the kitchen sitting on the table. I was ready to leave when I felt something nag in the back of my brain and I could hear the professor's voice in my head.

_Would you come to my office please Alison?_

I walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway until I came to the very end of the hall to two large red oak doors facing me. I pushed them open and found myself inside the same room I barged in when I first woke up in this place. There in front of me was the professor reading a few documents behind his desk while another man was sitting in front of him waiting patiently. He had a mane of blue hair and surprisingly blue skin too.

"Hello," he said kindly, he pushed his wire-framed glasses up from sliding down too far.

"Hi," I replied unsurely.

"This is Hank McCoy," Xavier said looking up from the documents, "He had just come to inform me of some news that has being going on in Mutant Affairs."

"Mutant Affairs?"

I had head of the place before but never had actually understood what their purpose was.

"Yes,"

"Hank here has been a part of Mutant Affairs for a long time, his job is to make sure that mutants are treated fairly."

I suddenly caught onto what Xavier was saying.

"I was treated fair…enough," I muttered.

Hank gave me a short smile, "The head of Medics did tell you but when you were heavily dosed under morphine."

I looked at my robotic arm and I started to remember, I felt so high I didn't know what direction the sky was.

"You didn't totally sign the contract form too" Hank added, "The doctor did that in your name then he signed as your legal guardian which is incorrect since you still have your father right?"

I nodded.

"The staff of Mutant Affairs just wants to make sure that your rights were not violated in any manner by the humans."

I nodded and Xavier left us in privacy.

To talk to a man who has blue skin can be very distracting when you are someone like me. I have ADHD which makes things ten times worse as I tend to get off track easily, but Hank was patient and I had to give the dude respect if he could sit still and speak to me while I'm just staring into space. Once the meeting was done we shook hands and went out of the room.

Hank left a few minutes after a brief talk with Xavier and shook my hand once again.

"Great meeting you Alison," Hank said, "You can come by Mutant Affairs if anything else comes up."

I told him I'd keep that in mind and he was off.

"Everything go well?" Xavier asked.

I nodded and Xavier smiled, "Excellent."

We both strolled down the classroom section of the school and Xavier explained that kids are permitted to keep up their schooling and to learn as much as they can. Some kids go off on their own or join the X-men.

"X-men?" I asked.

"A group of mutants who go off to find others like us and bring them back."

I remembered Storm and Scott.

"Yes," Xavier said, "They are part of the X-men."

I nodded and Xavier took out a plain white paper and handed it to me.

"This will be your school schedule, you started in three days."

I took the paper in hand and watched Xavier wheel off, leaving me standing in the hallway with my new life in hand.


	7. unexpected company

I do suppose that after three days of calming down, I felt better. I was getting use to everyone being around me especially kids who would come up to me, tug on my clothes and then run off as soon as I turned. It did get annoying I have to admit but they were kids, I had to give them a break.

The mansion, the room and the people here were great. The other mutants were polite except for the few who had some issues. I was able to come and go as I pleased although Xavier didn't really like me going off school property so I promised that I'd stay within boundaries. I really enjoyed the place and everything was great. Then there was firebug or John was his real name but he preferred to be called by his mutant name, Pyro. Pyro was in most of my classes such as physics, mathematics, and English along with the other kids I was introduced to. He would sometimes nod and smile at me and I would wave timidly. Damn I was pathetic. Okay, I do admit that he was handsome, but I wasn't interested or looking for that matter. I just wanted time to myself.

The first day of classes I made a total fool of myself as I tripped over the door stump as I came into English. Everyone turned to see the new girl mess up. I gave a weak smile and Storm, who taught the class, came over to help me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Storm nodded and then went back to her lesson.

"Hey," a familiar voice said to my left.

I turned to see Pyro and on the other side...wait for it...Bobby.

"Hi," I said getting out my notebooks, I hoped that my face wasn't red as my ears.

"I didn't know that you were taking school as well," Pyro said.

"Didn't quite finish grade twelve yet," I said, "So I guess the professor wanted me to finish."

"Reasonable."

We looked and wrote down some notes before a felt a piece of paper touching the side of my hand ever so gently. I picked it up and then read it: Wanna 2 go out 2nite?"

I looked over to Pyro who was looking at me. I looked, this guy was a fast pacer. I finally nodded and Pyro smiled.

"John?" Storm asked, "What are you doing?"

"Asking Alison out," Bobby said trying to hold in a laughter.

The class chuckled and laughed while Pyro sank into a hole of embarrassment. Storm managed to get the whole class to calm down and she went back to her lesson. Pyro backed up his chair and gave Bobby a nasty looked who only muffled a chuckle.

* * *

During Geography, I had Rogue and Kitty in the same class and I have to say, it was luck that we managed to be placed in the same group.

"So you really are going out tonight?" Kitty asked, "With Pyro."

I shrugged, "Why not? The firebug was the first to ask."

"Yeah, but I mean...still."

I rolled my eyes, Pyro didn't seem all that bad although to me. Sure maybe the tough guy act can drop but he was still okay.

"So what are you two doing?" Rogue asked.

"Not sure," I replied, I really wasn't , "Pyro said that it was a surprise."

"Ladies!"

We all turned to see the teacher giving us stern looks. We went back to work and then Rogue finally said , "Well you better come back with juicy details."

* * *

That night I was ready to go down to supper when Pyro knocked on my door. I opened it to see him in a blue striped button down shirt with a black tie and ripped jeans. He had his lighter pouch hanging from his belt loop and I could see his favorite lighter, with the painting of a bullet on the front and back, stuck in his pocket.

"Surprise," Pyro said.

"We're going out?" I asked immediately picking up on the way Pyro managed to get dressed up.

"Yeah, that okay?"

"That's great."

I invited him in and then grabbed a few nice clothes of my own. I figured that the restaurant wouldn't like a mutant going around in Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters clothing. I quickly went into the bathroom and changed. I was ready to go out when I noticed that parts of my robotic arm were sticking out of the long sleeved sweater. Also my robotic hand was way out in the open and I'd figure that it would freak some diners. I sighed and knew that there was nothing I could do about it.

Now I know what you're thinking, I already made a promise to Xavier that you would not go off school property. But one night can't hurt, I mean, Pyro knows all the secret exits out of the school and into the yard. He held onto my hand as we raced through the grounds and then came to the brick wall.

"Now what genius?" I asked.

He playfully nudged me and I nudged back.

"You have telekinesis right?" he asked.

I frowned. I knew what he was asking and I was skittish on using it. Pyro saw my nervousness and I wouldn't be surprised if it radiated off me.

"Don't worry," Pryo said, "I trust you."

I nodded and raised my left arm knowing that my powers flowed stronger through my robotic arm. I took in a breath and exhaled. A buzzing noise entered my brain and cancelled out all the noises around me it was so loud. I opened my fingers and then I watched Pyro lift from the ground and go across the wall. I calmed my breathing and the buzzing slowly stopped as I heard Pyro's feet touching the ground. I placed my hands to my sides and took in another deep breath. My gut was hurting and my head felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces. But I closed my eyes and felt my own feet lift of the ground. I opened them to see myself trailing gently through the air and onto the other side of the wall. As soon as I landed I immediately lost balance and Pyro steadied me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled at me and then we walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

Pyro's version of a fancy restaurant was a small diner. It was not too crowded and according to Pyro, the food was delicious. We sat in a booth and the waiter took out drinks. Pyro flashed a fake id card and the waiter nodded and went.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Connections," Pyro said.

He handed me the card and I turned it over. It looked legit except for the small bump in the back. I was surprised that the waiter didn't even notice, I thought that they were trained in identifying fake ids. We talked a bit and I found out that Pyro came from a pretty moderate family except everything changed when Pyro told them he had mutant powers. His father was so pissed that he disowned Pyro and told him to take a hike.

I was ready to speak when the door opened and two tough looking teens walked in. Both had loose expensive clothing like they wanted people to know how little they cared about their parent's money. Pyro turned and then silently cursed under his breath.

"You know those guys?" I asked, truly I wasn't amazed.

"Yeah…a little."

I watched the guys come up to our table and they slide into our booth. I got the one with the bad teeth.

"John!" the one with the baseball cap exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

Pyro muttered something too low for any of us to hear.

"We heard that you went to that stupid school," the one beside me said.

Stupid? I thought, and where do you go? Academy of amateur actors? I looked at Pyro who stared at me as if to say 'don't.' The guy with the baseball cap saw me and let out a low whistle. You have no idea on how much I wanted to punch the guy.

"Girlfriend?" baseball cap dude asked, "Thought you slide solo."

I tried not to burst out in laughter when he said his last line.

"Please guys," Pyro said, "Not here. I'm on a date with my girl."

The air suddenly tensed and the two thugs glared at Pyro with dark eyes.

"Hector has been looking for you lately."

Pyro frowned, "What does he want?"

"To come back, be a part of the family."

The baseball cap thug placed his arm around Pyro's shoulders but Pyro pushed him away.

"Get out."

The two backed up and then the one with bad teeth said, "It's cool dude, we don't need an answer right now. But listen, you ever around give us a shout ight?"

Pyro took a step towards them with his lighter out and already snapped and the thugs scrammed. I watched Pyro getting back into his seat and the people in the diner looking at us.

"What?" Pyro asked.

The people in the diner went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Pyro looked at me, if he was trying to act tough, it failed miserable and I could sense that memories were flooding into firebug's head.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Pyro muttered.

"How are they?"

Pyro sighed and said, "Just idiots, you don't need to know about."

I looked at the ground and the date continued. Yet there was still a sense of despair and hate lingering around Pyro.


	8. show and tell

A/N: _This chapter is dedicated to katara4494 who came up with the synopsis for this chapter. Thanks, Spitfire47_

* * *

Energy encircled me as I meditated with Jean. Both of us were completely still and calm while our powers mingled and swirled around. Jean got up first and then I followed. It was about 10 am in the morning and I was secretly trying to wrap my head around what had happened last night at the diner with Pyro, and who this Hector guy was.

"Alison."

Jean's voice snapped me back to Earth and I looked at her.

"Can I see your powers?"

"Hmm? Oh right, yeah."

Jean stepped back and placed a forcefield around her.

I got into a semi-low fighting stance and held my hands before me. The energy that Jean and I created during meditation gathered around me as I closed my eyes. I could feel the energy bury me deep and entering my body. I clenched my fists and the energy solidified and almost came to a stand still. I pictured myself being surrounded by small droplets of water here and there. I didn't open my eyes for I knew that my powers wouldn't work. They never worked when I opened my eyes and if I did, I would lose all my concentration. Anyway, I could feel my gut tighten into a knot as I made the small droplets of water in my head, crystalize and form into perfect small round ice pelts. I could hear Jean gasp but I kept up my energy and the picture in my head.

"Alison," I could hear her say, "It's beautiful."

I knew what she was seeing, for I say it too. It did come out of my mind after all. I opened my eyes and the small crystalized ice pelts gave a small _pop_, leaving behind a small cool feeling. Despite the fact that it was pretty and everything, I was exhausted. I sat down immediately and Jean came over to me.

"That was beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," I muttered I could feel sweat trickle down the side of my temple.

"How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "Thought about it."

"The ice pelts? You thought about ice pelts?"

"Well I pictured the energy turning into water droplets, and then those droplets crystalizing and forming ice pelts."

Jean nodded in approval and helped me up.

"You have a very good start Alison, a very good start. But what worries me is what could happen."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Being telekinetic, our powers come especially from our mind. Yes other mutants are able to activate by thinking, but all of _our _energy comes from the mind which allows us to form, mold, throw, or create anything. We have the ability to do much more, but also use more energy which is probably why you weren't feeling so hot after that. But what I am trying to say is...what if something influenced you?"

I really didn't understand and I knew that not only could she read my mind but also see it on my face.

"Say you do the same thing you have done just now right? What if someone gave you an idea? Another mental note?"

"Like something to add?"

"Exactly! What if someone placed in an idea when you were doing what you were just doing with the ice pelts?"

It finally clicked in for me. I knew what Jean was asking and I knew what ideas people could place into my head.

"Like," I said slowly, "...to...injure?"

Her face went grave as she nodded. I looked at the ground and then Jean said, "Enough about that, that is for later teachings."

I nodded and Jean summoned those plastic frisbees to her. I knew that it was target practice time. I got into a defense stance and Jean started shooting.

The first five frisbees that were destroyed by basic explosion, allowing my will to make the frisbees explode on my command.

"Fire," Jean barked.

The next row of frisbees shot at me were melted into a puddle of yellow liquid right before my eyes.

"Water."

Water was slightly difficult for me as I never really trained with it. But I some how managed without completely missing them.

"Wind."

I punched my fist in the air and the row of frisbees completely turned to dust.

"Earth."

That was extremely difficult especially being in a building. All the wood was no longer living and it was polished over too which made it extra difficult. I dodged the first two rows before being able to made the feeble attempt of having thorned vines coming out of the polished oak floorboards to destroy the rest of the frisbees.

After that I was completely exhausted especially having to command dead Earth which was never all that fun.

"That was a fairly good start," Jean said, "But we need a lot of work, especially on earth and water. I can tell that you don't use a lot of elemental attacks do you?"

"Not really."

After elemental we went straight onto manipulation and animation. I first tried manipulation on table which didn't move at all until I jerked my hand back and almost bulled over. It then tried it on a chair and it levitated for only about five seconds before exploding into dust. Animation wasn't any better. I animated a plastic tree and it threw stones that surrounded it at me. I tried to animate a World War II chess board which I really do not advise unless you think it's okay being pelted with tiny bullets.

The day went by quickly and Jean had to keep in laughter throughout most of the time. I wasn't too surprised that Jean was calm and patient with me, she seemed kinda cool. After another hour of being hit with stones and small clay bullets, Jean was able to turn the animated objects back into their regular plastic forms.

"What have you been using your powers for?"

I stopped, I really didn't want to tell her to con people out of money. But I figured that the professor would have at least told her some things.

"Stuff...," I said slowly, "Street stuff."

Jean nodded and then she said, "Well I can tell you that you are fine with the elementary basics of telekinesis, telepathy is something we need to work on. Elemental attacks is something we also need to work on as well as manipulation skills."

I gave her the thumbs up.


	9. Greg Allerdyce

The days slowly started to mix together and I started to find my own pace within the school. The kids still like to pull pranks on me just because and I allowed them too. I started to gain some new friends and I soon found myself hanging around the crew more and more. Everyday we discovered something, went off and goofed around like idiots, or studied together for the large exams and tests. Each day I found myself growing closer and closer to my perfect little firebug. Pyro allowed me to call him that in exchange for allowing him to call me Terminator.

Today was special cause today marked the day I spent my first month at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I woke up and noticed note stickeys all over me and my room in general. I read one of the stickeys and they all had the same message. Happy First Month! I smiled and could recognize some of the writing. Bobby's was more neatly printed than everyone was and Rogue had smaller writing. Kitty had light writing so it was hard to see what she wrote and Pyro make a little scorch marking on all four corners Colossus always pressed down hard on the writing utensils, Banshee or Sean had loopy writing and so on.

I went downstairs for breakfast and everyone in the kitchen greeted me. The kids were of course in the lounge fighting over which cartoons to watch so the kitchen wasn't so crammed. I was first greeted by Jean and Scott, who were always up first to get the kids ready, then came in the others who high-fived and hugged. Pyro then came in last as usual. He had on a loose white top and baggy jeans. Pyro came up to me and wrapped his arms around me waist. Pyro then came me a small kiss on the neck, I could feel his emotions rush over me like a tidal wave.

" 'ello," he said, his face still buried in my neck.

"Hey," I replied back.

During breakfast Pyro kept his hand on my knee and I would nudge him ever minute or so. He would smirk and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

After breakfast I went to physics class and Pyro would of course walking with me to the classroom before going off to tech.

"Let's go out tonight," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," Pyro smiled, "Why not? It's our first month being together. We should celebrate."

I smiled at him and started to love the idea of sneaking out again.

"Where were you thinking of?"

"Dinner and movie."

"The classic date night."

Pyro shrugged, "Hey, best I can think of."

I kissed him on the cheek and took note of his cheeks going ruby red.

"That's a wonderful idea."

"So tonight, 8 o'clock. There is this wicked movie out and the late showing starts at 10."

"Cool, see ya Firebug."

"Bye Terminator."

Throughout the day I couldn't stop thinking about tonight, I was so looking forward to it. In class Pyro would slip notes, we would also make faces at each other until we got caught by the teacher. During training with Jean, I managed to not make myself spontaneously combust.

* * *

The night couldn't have come any slower, but when it did I was ready. It was seven-forty and everyone was downstairs, in their room or getting the younger kids ready for bed. I was getting ready. I put on my best pair of jeans, a slim fitting black graphic top and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I put on a jean jacket and examined my left arm to see that there were no small metal picks poking out. There was a knock at my door and I opened it. Pyro was leaned in the doorway like a typical teenage boy ready to pick up his girlfriend.

"S'up?" he asked.

I smiled and pulled him in.

"Ready to go?" he asked sitting on my bed.

"Yep."

"Cool, reservations are for 8:15 so we have a bit."

I laid down and Pyro pushed himself back onto my bed so that we were lying down together. His dark eyes looked into mine and I nuzzled closer.

"About the other time…," Pyro started.

"Don't," I said, "It will be alright."

Pyro kissed the top of my head and then got up.

"I don't want anything to interrupt us tonight."

I sat up too and said, "Everything will be fine."

Despite what I said, I could tell that something was wrong and I resisted the urge to plunge into Pyro's sub-conscious and find out what it was.

"Let's go," he said, "It's eight already."

Out on the school grounds, I levitated us over the wall and we dashed down the street. I could feel the wind passing through the jacket and the metal pieces attached to my shoulder getting colder as we ran. But I ignored that and allowed myself to be free for the time being.

* * *

The restaurant that Pyro made reservations at wasn't a diner this time, it was a small Italian restaurant. We were seated and ordered drinks with Pyro's fake id and then started to talk.

"So how was your tech test?" I asked.

"Tough," Pyro replied, "Scott can be so full of himself."

I laughed, "He can."

Pyro smiled and laughed too and was about to say something when he spotted someone.

"What is it?" I asked, Pyro's emotional waves echoed off his body.

"Dammit," he cursed silently, "I thought he was fired."

I looked behind and saw whom Pyro was talking about. It was a tall boy with slumped shoulders, a mess of black hair, green eyes and dressed in a waiter's uniform. He was looking directly at Pyro and giving him a dark glare.

"And that would be?"

"My brother."

I was shocked, I never knew that Pyro had a brother he never said anything. I could sense Pyro's brother's aura coming closer to us until he was right at the table.

"Glad to see you here bro," Pyro's brother said grimly, "Been worried about you."

Pyro glared at him, "Of course you would be. What are you doing here? I thought you were fired."

"Nah, got back on the job after the big boss couldn't find anyone to replace me."

I looked at Pyro and he gave me a look as if to say, read my mind. Usually I would say no but I looked into Pyro's mind and realized that Pyro was giving me the scoop on his brother.

Name, Greg Allerdyce born in Sydney Australia with Pyro and the eldest sibling. He was a classic criminal by stealing money, jewelry, and other stuff he could get his hands on. Greg was sent to prison a multiple amount of times only to be bailed out by a crew that is known as The Flight, which is a crew of mutants only. Greg has the ability of possession and also can disintegrate objects at the touch. Greg is well known as Mind Breaker in The Flight.

I looked at Greg and noticed that his eyes were pure black.

"I heard about your girlie," Greg said, "We could use a few more-."

"NO!" Pyro shouted.

The whole restaurant looked at us and Greg raised his hand over the people and they went back to eating.

"Chill bro," Greg said slyly, "Let's keep the peace here."

Pyro looked like he wanted to burn Greg alive but he managed to cool himself down.

"Leave Greg," Pyro said containing his anger, "And tell Hector to piss off."

Greg raised his hands as if to surrender and he backed up.

"Cool, cool," Greg said, "See backing up bro, I'll see you both around."

Greg went back to his post and I could feel Pyro releasing his tension and putting back his lighter, which I had not detected him taking out. Pyro got up and left, and I raced after him.

* * *

Outside Pyro walked towards the mansion and I stopped him.

"What was all that back there?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "Stupidity."

I huffed, "Sure sounded like nothing."

Pyro sighed and said, "Just my stupid brother."

"What is The Flight?"

Pyro looked away and continued to walk, I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn.

"I don't want you to get involved," Pyro whispered.

"Is it a rebel group?"

Pyro made the slightest of nods.

"The Flight makes vows to get back at the humans, not the government but just the people in general."

"And you and your brother was apart of this?"

Pyro looked at the ground, "We both were the founders."


	10. eavesdropping

The walk back to the mansion was dead quiet. I didn't really want to talk and I'm sure that Pyro didn't want to say anything either. I mean, I couldn't blame him, seriously he found a rebel group that pledges to harm humans 24/7. Pyro looked angry but he managed to keep his cool the whole way home. I levitated us over the wall and we snuck back into the dark mansion.

Inside, we snuck to my room, went inside and locked the door.

"I'm sorry." That was the first thing Pyro said.

I hung my head and said, "Don't worry about it."

"No, Alison..."

"It's alright."

Pyro stopped and I took off my jacket. I went over and kissed him. He kissed back and we both crawled into bed.

"You don't need to worry about anything," I whispered, "Just go to sleep."

Confession time: I knew that Pyro wouldn't go to sleep, so I secretly willed his whole body to slack and sleep. I watched him drift off and then kissed him once more before I myself went to sleep.

* * *

That morning, I woke to my alarm clock and I looked over to see that Pyro had left when I was sleeping. There was a note on the pillow and I picked it up, it read: See you breakfast. I realized that I was sleeping in my clothes and decided that there was no use in changing. I quickly threw my bed together and went to the kitchen.

Downstairs I saw kids running all over the place as usual. So nothing new. In the kitchen I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat beside Pyro who was flicking his lighter while eating a piece of toast. He seemed slightly fatigued but still good looking. I sat close up to him and he wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders. Both of us soaked in out little moment and I gave his a small kiss on the cheek.

"You left me last night," I said.

"Mmm," he said, "You kept poking me."

I chuckled and Pyro held me closer.

That day, I decided that I would skip classes. I know what you are thinking, that's a terrible thing. But seriously, I needed a break. Pyro understood and he went around telling people that I was down with the flu, so no one bothered me. In my room I had the curtains drawn, all the lights off and the door locked. I drowned myself in the multitude of blankets and buried my head into the pillows. I allowed my energy to cover the floor I was on so I knew who was on and what they were saying. It was just typical getting together stuff and conversational speeches. I closed my eyes and then a gruff voice entered my ears.

"Are you sure?"

My eyes flashed open as I realized who was talking.

"Yeah, she goes to the...school."

"What is it called?"

"Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters."

I realized that the voices didn't come from inside the school, but outside! The voices came from exactly five blocks!

"When do you wanna go?"

"Don't know, give me time."

I recognized one voice, Greg Allerdyce, Pyro's older brother. The other one was more deep yet purred as he talked.

"What happened last night?"

"I saw her and let me tell you she is one powerful chick."

The voices were getting more and more faint, I knew that eavesdropping wasn't the best thing in the world but I seriously needed to hear more of what these people were saying.

"Tank is going over right now," the deep voice person said.

"The school?" Greg asked.

"No shit."

"Isn't that dangerous? Also what about our rule, no harming brethren."

"I just want Tank to find a quick way to this girlie."

"Why do you want her so badly?"

I could hear footsteps and then they stopped.

"This."

I could hear a sheet of cloth being pulled off of something and I desperately want to see what it was.

"Psyke isn't strong enough, her powers are in telepathy, but not in telekinesis. I need someone who has a powerful telekinesis control."

"What makes you think that the girl will cooperate? She didn't seem to happy that I was from a rebel group."

"I can change all that."

The conversation ended and I could only hear the voices on the floor. Who was the other person talking to Greg? What did he make? More importantly, what did it do?

I got up and cracked up the curtains and spread my sub-conscious like Jean taught me. I went over the stone wall and located Tank, a mutant who had superhuman strength, stamina, and agility. He was two blocks away. I went further to the point where I couldn't spread my conscious any further. I could pick up faint strings of where the two were, but that was it. I tried to get more strings that could give me a sturdy pin point on where these people where, but I couldn't force my conscious to go any further. That was alright though, I had the information I needed the only question was; who should I tell?


	11. dreaming up plans

I can check one name off the list for sure, St John 'Pyro' Allerdyce. Pyro could pulverize the Flight if he ever knew that they wanted me to do whatever. I knew that he would incinerate each and every member. I sat on my bed and wrapped myself in the blankets and sighed, what was I going to do? I was really hoping that coming to this school would give me a chance. A knock at the door brought me back to Earth.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Pyro."

I looked at the door and unlocked it.

"It's open."

Pyro came in with a bowl of soup in his hand. He closed the door behind him and then sat on my side.

"Thought you were hungry," he said, "I didn't see you at lunch or supper."

Supper? What time is it? I looked over at the clock and it was 7:30pm.

"It's alright," Pyro said, seeing my surprise, "You don't look all that well. I won't keep you long."

No stay, I desperately wanted to say, stay and comfort me don't leave me alone. But none of the words came out and I watched as Pyro placed down the bowl of soup, kissed me on the cheek and then left, just like that.

I wallowed in self pity for about the next three hours until my stomach growled at me reminding me that I needed to eat. The soup was delicious but it didn't make the pain go away. I slipped under the covers and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

I found myself in a warehouse on those loading docks down by the piers. I could hear noises coming from inside the warehouse, almost like human voices. I walked around the corner and the noticed a bright light coming from inside one the empty containers that would usually be holding the item being imported, but instead there were three men. I cautiously drew closer and I noticed one being my dad and the other two were his friends. I felt like slapping myself forgetting that my father worked in the loading docks.

He would spend much time down there with his buddies, I remember once when I was five I had to sit ten hours in his stale beer smelling truck while he went to see some of his friends for a 'short' period of time. After that my mom didn't like me being with him any more so I rarely got to see him except holidays and birthdays.

I quickly moved passed a container and ducked behind another until my back was against the empty container.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" one of my dad's friends asked, I think his name was Seth.

"Yeah, we could get charged," another said whose name was Patrick.

"You guys back out if you wanna," my dad said, "But I'm positive about this."

"How can you be sure? Your wife was slightly a-."

A large crash came from inside the container and a loud thud followed.

"You shut your mouth Seth!"

Seth cursed at my dad.

"I have a few other guys who agreed with no money fee, they just want justice on those freaks."

I realized that by his term 'freaks' he meant us mutants.

"We'll gas 'em out and then let loss."

"Yeah great idea, only one problem. Won't police be a little curious on to who killed 'em?"

My gut fell hundred feet below ground. I realized that my father didn't only blame me, he wanted to kill me too! I closed my eyes tightly and sank to the ground. A sound came from my left and I could hear a truck coming into the warehouse.

"When will this be?"

"Two weeks, we need time to prep."

I heard a couple noises in agreement and then darkness.

* * *

I woke with a start and looked around my room. No one. I crawled out of bed and looked out the window, I could see shadows play across the asphalt and the lights flicker. I walked out of my room and downstairs where I saw a kid watching tv. I nodded to him and then went into the kitchen, which the light was already on. I walked in to see Bobby there drinking pop.

"Hey," he said smiling.

I nodded and took out the vanilla ice cream, grabbed two spoons and handed his one. He took it with a grin and we ate in silence.

"Does this school have any defenses?" I asked.

"What?" Bobby asked, he seemed surprised by the question.

"Against angry humans, ready to attack in two weeks due to the falsely accused daughter of a complete madman?"

Bobby seemed to get it right on and he placed an arm around me.

"It'll be okay," he said, "Why don't you tell Charles?"

That is what I was worried he was going to say. I knew that Bobby was trying to do some good, but I just didn't see myself going to the professor.

"You can trust him," Bobby said.

"Thanks," I replied.

We ate more ice cream in silence and then I finally said, "What do you know about the Flight?"

Bobby's face went pale and I realized that he knew, maybe a little too much.

"A rebel group," Bobby said, "Don't get involved."

"I heard some about them, not exactly sure what their purpose is."

"Destroy humankind."

I looked at Bobby as if he was joking but I could see it on his face that he was beyond joking.

"The founders of the Flight hated humans and ever since it began. Mutants who belonged to the Flight would perform random acts of terror upon the humans, whether it be public or in secret."

My heart sank and I knew that Bobby was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Why do you want to hear about them?"

I shrugged, "Heard about them today."

"Yeah," Bobby said, "Just don't mess or join them."

I looked at him as he shovel another scoop of ice cream into his mouth. I turned away as I didn't want Bobby to see the distress on my face. I had to plan something and fast Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was going to be attacked from both sides.


	12. articles and titles

The next day I was slightly disoriented I have to admit. I wondered into the wrong class about three times and kept bumping into people. I seriously didn't know what I was doing half the time or where my feet were taking me. During lunch I didn't go down to the kitchen to be pounded b y questions, instead I went directly to my room to get some sleep.

In my room I closed the curtains, locked the door and curled into fetal position underneath my covers. My body was freezing cold and I wondered if it was just me and my paranoia of the school being attacked.

_Alison?_

I jumped and then I recognized the voice of who was talking.

_Professor?_

_Would you come into my office please?_

I got up from my bed and I went the door then stopped myself from going any further. What did the professor talk about? Did he know about the dreams? Did he know that I was practically receiving battle plans? Or did Bobby tell him about what I said last night? I sighed and shook my head, the professor would know what to do he always does.

Upstairs in the professors classroom, he offered me to sit and I did.

"It seems that you are uncomfortable about something Alison," he said, "Is there a problem?"

I looked at the ground, was there a problem? Of course! The school is going to be under attack by a hoard of angry humans and the Flight is planning on kidnaping me for their own plans against the humans.

"Alison?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a problem?"

I blinked a couple of times and then I nodded. The professor looked like he knew it all along and then he leaned back into his wheelchair.

"I have been having these...dreams or something," I said, truthfully I didn't know what I was getting. Messages, omens? "The first one was about the Flight and their plans it actually wasn't really a dream, more like my powers doing it on its own. Like...allowing me to hear this conversation."

The professor nodded as if he too experienced the same thing.

"What plans?"

"They said something about wanting a powerful telekinesis mutant for something. I wasn't sure on what they had built or whatever."

The professor nodded and said, "Yesterday I saw Pyro chasing a boy going by the name Tank halfway down the street."

My heart fluttered and I could actually see Pyro chasing Tank, cursing his lungs at him and throwing fireballs at him.

"You said there was another dream?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah," I said then went into a low whisper, "This one was about my father though."

The professor's face turned grave and I knew that he didn't like the sound of my father.

"I have had two dreams about him sir," I said, "One was him at the hospital when he leaned about my mothers death at first. This one, the seconds one, was him and a couple friends...plotting."

"Against you?"

"Against the school in general sir."

Xavier took in a shaky breath and then opened a drawer.

"I didn't want you to see this Alison," Xavier said quietly, "But I think now is a good time for you to know."

He took out a few papers and I realized that they were from a month ago each of them. One was from after the accident showing our demolished Chrysler still squished underneath a large truck. Another was when I escaped from the hospital and attacked the two cops. And the last one was from exactly a month ago.

"Read them carefully Alison."

I picked up the one from the very day after the accident that had made the front page. Just looking at out car underneath the truck brought back terrible memories. CAR CRASH ENDS LIFE OF WOMAN

That night when the accident happened is when I had informed my parents of my mutant abilities. My father was absolutely furious and with my mother being religious she was even more angry. She demanded I go into the car for she wanted to talk to me. Halfway down the road she let lose and the people in the cars beside us gave me suspicious looks especially when she got to me being a mutant. Both of us were shouting so much at each other, we didn't see or hear the truck coming at us at 70 kph. I was the first one who saw it and manipulated the car to swerve to avoid collision. My sudden action took my mother by surprise and I was starting to get the car into an easy cruise when my mother absolutely freaked and jerked hard to the left. I could see the bright headlights of a large Ram truck collide with ours and we flipped.

I pushed the article away and looked at the second one which was a grainy cell phone picture of me attacking the two police officers with my earth bending skills. PSYCHOTIC MUTANT ATTACKS POLICE OFFICERS.

It was a short article of my basic information and that the people to be careful when approaching me in public and to call the police. I looked at the last one and I was shocked by the title: FROM VICTIM TO ACCUSED, ALISON HORN ACCUSED OF MURDERING MOTHER. The article went like this:

_From being the victim, to being the murderer. 17 year old Alison Horn is accused of murdering her mother on the night of her crash. The crash happened on June 19th when a Ram truck crushed the Horn's Chrysler when both tailgates collided and both vehicles flipped._

_The witnesses say to have heard a heated argument and that they were able to catch some words such as mutant. Her father had told police that Alison was prone to violent tantrums which usually lead to hospitalization of either parent or Alison herself. Mutant Affairs, Hank McCoy, said "that the girl is innocent and that no side can tell what truly happened." Police may say that this is true but the girl had escaped from the hospital after receiving a robotic arm as she had lost her's to the crash._

_Alison Elizabeth Horn is a mutant and has the power of telepathy and telekinesis. Police are advising that people keep a close look out for this girl as she is a danger to the public._

I wanted to burn down the paper plant who came up with this bullshit. I threw the paper on the desk and then leaned back into the chair which was the only thing that was holding me upright. I felt like I was going to throw up, that I was going to die, which is what I wanted to crawl into a small hole and just die. Now the people of Washington knew my powers, no wonder why Greg was so sure of me. He and the other Flight members obviously saw the article and got excited as they saw that the paper had placed down my powers.

"Alison," Xavier said gently.

I looked at him, my eyes stung as tears brimmed and threatened to fall.

"Take the rest of the day off."

Those were the exact words I wanted to hear. I got up and walked out of the room. Once the door was shut, I ran down the hallway to the steps and pushed my way through the people.

"Alison?" Pyro.

Against my better judgement I kept running, I could hear Pyro's footsteps follow mine. I picked up speed and ran into my room and locked the door.

"Alison!" Pyro shouted, he knocked on the door, "Alison are you alight?"

I wanted him to go away for everyone to just go away. I closed my eyes and tried in desperation to block out the knocks and the cries of Pyro.


	13. picking up words

I really didn't know what to think, to be honest I passed out cold just a few minutes after Pyro's knocking and calls ceased. I woke up all tangled in my bedding with my upper body lying on the ground while my legs were still on the bed. I hate when that happens. Anyway, I woke with a slight migraine that didn't help my state in any manner what so ever. I dropped my legs onto the floor and the rest of the bedding came down with them. I pushed my whole body off the ground and shook the bedding off. My whole body felt numb and I didn't feel like doing anything, but I managed to get into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

In the morning when you look at yourself in the mirror, do you ever think that you look like your hair looks like a rat has used it as a nest? It is all stuck in every direction possible and /or imaginable? My hair was like that and I had one hell of a time getting it down. My eyes were bloodshot from the crying and my whole body ached. I couldn't even drag my feet across the floor I was so weak but I forced myself to at least get out of the bathroom before I passed out again.

I changed with the thought of might as well and then made my bed with the same thought. I sat down after at the desk and skimmed through my English literature book, which took up about five minutes before I had to turn back to boredom. I was ready to lie on my bed when a knock made me jump slightly and I ran to the door and opened it.

In my doorway was a Pyro, he gave me a weak lopsided smile and I smiled back.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," I heard myself say.

"It's alright," Pyro replied gently, "The professor told me."

My heart was deciding whether to rise to my throat or drop twenty feet underground.

"Don't worry I won't tell of course."

I hug tackled him and Pyro hugged back while chucking slightly. I released him from my grip and then lead him inside.

Apparently the professor had told Pyro a little more than the articles he had told Pyro everything from the dreams I told the professor up to the articles. Pyro said that he had found Tank in the school grounds looking up at my room and he ran him off.

I didn't mind though, that Pyro knew and all I was actually quite glad that someone meant a lot to me knew what was happening in my life for once. We sat on my bed embraced for a while and then Pyro managed to get me up and we walked out to the kitchen.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen I ate leftovers and Pyro made himself a quick PB and J sandwich. We ate in silence for a while before I decided to at least try and go to my afternoon classes. Pyro of course thought that I should get some rest but I had enough resting and I wanted to do something also my first half of the afternoon was spent with Jean so that was going to be fun.

Pyro of coursed walked me to the empty classroom like a gentleman and promised to be back when I finished. We gave each other a small kiss before I closed the door behind me. Inside I saw Jean meditation on the floor with her whole body levitating a few inches off the ground I sat cross legged in front of her and meditated with her. I allowed my energy to channel through my whole body and continued to circulate through my whole being. As I meditated I suddenly caught another conversation, but it wasn't anywhere in the mansion but outside. I concentrated harder and I found that it was the Flight again who were hiding in an abandoned building just a few blocks away from the mansion itself.

"Did you find her?" the deep and ruff voice asked.

"Third floor," Tank replied, "But Pyro is there and he seems to have the hots for this chick. He ran me off throwing flames at me."

There was a sigh and Greg's voice came in, "Well duh, that's what I told you guys."

"Is there a safe way to get to Alison?"

"Sure," Tank said, "Scales can do it easily."

That is when my powers kicked in: Scales also known as Brian Krog has the ability of wall crawling and spits an acid based poison that can chew through anything within ten seconds of impact of spit wad.

"He will definitely be useful for that," Greg muttered.

"Good, we go tonight."

My eyes flashed open and I found myself lying on my back. Jean was looking down at me and once she saw that I was awake, she helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked obviously concerned.

"Yeah," I whispered, "Fine."

I didn't want to tell Jean about what I had heard or what my sub-conscious picked up. I got to my feet and Jean nodded. We started to train.

Training was good, it usually made me forget about things that bothered me such as this but as soon as we were done training it all came back to me. During manipulation I was able to perfect the water bending without my thoughts running free causing the water's particles to solidify. But my mind was still stuck around what I heard, why did the Flight want me so badly? What was it they created? Was it a danger to the humans? Of course but how much of a danger? During telepathy I purposely kept a short conversation and tried to act as if I wasn't getting it down pat. Telepathy is tricky and you have to have complete control of your thoughts or else everything will spill into the other person's head. I didn't know what to do, I almost allowed the thoughts about the Flight slip into Jean's but I caught myself in time.

After training was done it was around 1:45pm and Pyro was right on time. I thanked Jean and left for my next class. As we walked down the hallway I contemplated with my self about telling Pyro about the Flight's plan to steal me away in the night. I knew that Pyro would absolutely freak and have a conniption over it all. As I was about to enter my next class I turned to Pyro and said, "What do you known about Brian Krog?"

Pyro looked at me and then his face scrunched into anger. I could tell that he wasn't the best person in the world to be around.

"Did you….," Pyro whispered in my ear.

I gave a small nod and Pyro lead me away from my class and into a private corner.

"What did you hear?"

"Something about a mutant named Scales and my powers knew what this guy was."

"Who was in the conversation?"

"Greg, Tank and another person I don't know."

"What did he sound like?"

I tired to remember, deep, bass-y like voice yet purred and almost hypnotic. I told Pyro and he shook his head.

"I'm not sure who would have that type," Pyro said.

I was about to tell Pyro about tonight when the teacher poked his head around the corner and told me to stop talking and come in. I desperately wanted to tell Pyro but the teacher was there and I didn't want to say anything in front of the teacher. I waved Pyro good-bye and went in knowing that I was never going to be able to concentrate.

After class I sought out Pyro the minute the teacher allowed us to leave. I pushed my way passed students (Jean hasn't taught me phasing) and found Pyro talking to Bobby. I walked up to Pyro and he placed an arm around me. I dug into his mind and placed the message: We need to talk. It took him a little while for him to get it, but when he did he seemed to have remembered I was about to say something when the teacher had interrupted us. Pyro excused himself and we walked a little until he came to an empty hallway. I spread my sub-conscious and couldn't detect anyone coming our way anytime soon. I told him about the other thing that the deep voiced man said about wanting me to command something for him. Pyro didn't like the sound of that and he drew me into a tight embrace.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

Pyro let out a sigh and I knew what he was thinking. Rules were that of course male and female couldn't share a room unless permitted by the professor.

"You can manipulate radiowaves right?" Pyro asked, "If the attack does actually happen tonight, break all the windows in the school so that it won't wake up only me but everyone in the whole mansion."

I nodded and found that to be a good idea so for the rest of the day Pyro stayed with me and never let his hand out of mine.

* * *

A/N: _I looked up on telekinesis and the ability to phase or pass through solid objects such as walls are possible. Spitfire47_


	14. Scales

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't, I tried to force my being to but my brain was working a mile a minute. I was cascaded in total darkness and the fact that there was a storm outside didn't help my fear factor. Typical, just bloody typical. Lightning streaked and lit up the sky with a white pearl flash, then came the clap of thunder. The rain came pouring down in large quantities then it stopped abruptly, then it started up again but this time with less pounding on the windows.

Every time I heard scratching noises I thought it was Scales but it would end up being a mutant downstairs pawing at the wooden floor due to boredom. I sighed and tried to get some sleep, I thought about Pyro and practiced my manipulation skills with the glass of water beside me. Just when my eyelids started to get heavy, that was when I heard scratches, except this time they were audible, they weren't faint. I spread my subconscious and found out that it was definitely Scales who was, of course, scaling the walls of the school. I could hear him slip due to the wetness but he had managed to get himself up and continue on. I climbed out of bed and then hid in the corner, blending in with the darkness. I waited for Scales to come closer to the window to attack him, if I had done it earlier, he would have known I was awake and on guard.

A sudden shadow appeared and grew on the floor as Scales came closer. In the shadow I couldn't really make out any features except for Scales's spiky hair and something behind him flicking back and forth. A tail, he had a damn tail. I cursed silently and waited. I could hear a sizzling from the window and I knew from the smell that it was his poisonous spit eating through the glass. I watched as he slithered into the room like a snake but with limbs. I could hear him take a few sniffs and then red slitted eyes suddenly turned my way. I commanded all the lights to come on and Scales hissed and shielded his eyes from the sudden flash of lights.

I could finally make out his features. Black spiky hair, serpent like eyes, gnarled claws on hands and feet and his body resembled somewhat of a dragon. A long sleek white dragon in human clothing he had scaly skin and a mouthful of fangs that snapped at me. Scales lunged and I jumped out of the way in time and turned to see him crash into the wall. He hissed viciously and spat a large wad of poison my way. I grabbed my iPod off the table and then dodged as he lashed his spiky tail at me. I turned on a tune and then turned it up all the way it could. Faint staccato acoustic notes went through the room and Scales spat another wad of poison at me. I then magnified the radiowaves from my iPod and then prepared for an earful of hurt.

It first affected Scales who went absolutely berserk, he held his hands over his ears and his tail flicked in every direction possible and it almost looked like it was having it's own personal seizure. I couldn't hear the windows break but I turned off the radiowaves and then the iPod. I watched as Scales tried to compose himself together but having a hard time as his senses were still scrambled.

I raised my hand and the water from the glass rose and split into two long thin tendrils. Scales snapped his fangs at them but the water tendrils wrapped themselves around his body and I commanded the particles to solidify. I stepped back to see Scales withering on the floor in ice bonds. He glared up at me with his red eyes and hissed.

"What did the Flight create?" I asked.

Scales only hissed at me and continued to struggle against the ice bonds. I could see cracks starting to form. I hoped that someone heard the windows break or at least the magnified music. I was about to ask again when Scales finally broke through his bonds and attacked me directly. I was too slow to react and he knocked me down. I repeatedly punched him to get him off but his scaly skin acted like a shield so my punches had absolutely no effect on his body. Scales took out a syringe from his back pocket and tried to hold me still. His tail was wrapped tightly around my legs so I couldn't kick him in the head and his clawed hand trapped my right hand on the ground. I tried to punch with my left but he dodged. I was ready to manipulate the air around us when a sudden column of flame scorched Scales and he was off me in less than a second. I could hear his shrieked hissed and he spat a wad of poison and the fire stopped. I looked over to see Pyro standing in the doorway with Bobby beside him. I tried to get up but Scales had pounced on me quickly and his clawed hand dug into my chest.

"Get off her!"

Scales looked to see an ice covered hand come and smack him right in the face. That did it. Scales shook his head and spat at Bobby who dodged and then sent thin razor sharp sheets of ice at Scales. I could see Scales used his tail and tripped Bobby who was trying to get up but Scales picked him up by his feet, swung him and sent him flying right threw the wall. Pyro kept shooting fireballs at Scales who dodged and snaked his body easily around Pyro's attacks. Scales opened his mouth an let a steady stream of poison gush from his mouth at Pyro. I got to my feet and did the only thing I could. I jumped onto Scales' back and started to choke him. I could hear the poison clog up in Scales's throat and his tail grazed my shoulder but I still held on with both my arms around his neck. Scales tried to shake my off by clawing but I held fast. Pyro looked ready to shoot but I knew he was hesitant because I was still on.

"Shoot!" I remembered myself shouting at Pyro

"Get off!" Pyro commanded, it was more like a plea than anything though but we both knew that if I let go of Scales, he would immediately attack Pyro.

Pyro sent a fireball, which hit Scales directly and both Scales and I were shot backwards into the wall. I was the first up and raced towards Pyro but Scales grabbed my ankle and pulled me backwards. I kicked him in the face and then felt something sharp poke through my skin. I tried to attack Scales but I felt something being pushed through my body and I suddenly felt dizzy and woozy. I tried to maintain focus but I couldn't. I could make out Pyro running up to me but Scales catching him in the stomach with his tail and Pyro was shot into the wall.

"NO!"

Scales turned to me and then started to come at me. I raised my hand hoping for something to happen but nothing did and I felt like I was going to be sick. Scales lashed his tail out at me but I dodged and tried to attack but Scales slammed his tail into my chest. I sailed through the air until my head connected with the wall and that was when I felt like dying. An immense pain rushed through my whole body and I could feel myself being picked up. I tried to struggled but I could feel the spikes on Scale's tail dig into me.

I felt the feeling like I was flying when I realized that Scales was kidnapping me. I dug my feet into the ground but as we went over the acid covered window, poison and glass dug into my heels and pain rushed through my legs. I tried to escape but I could feel my energy slip away and finally I passed out.


	15. Mutant Drainer

I woke to a buzzing in my ear and it seemed to get louder until the point of unbearable. I did what Jean had taught me and cancelled out all noises and focussed on channeled energy that I only allowed.

"You are good," a voice said, it was tenor and light.

I turned to see Greg standing behind me with a stun gun holstered at his side. I glared hatefully at him and turned to leave when a sudden gang of mutants came out of the shadows and circled me. Each armed with two stun guns and their own powers. I prepared for a fight but a sudden voice snapped through the air.

"Stop!" and the mutants that surrounded me slowly backed off. I turned to see a tall man in an all black suit, black shoes, black gloves and his bleached hair was sleeked back. He had a bony face with sharp features and extremely bright green eyes.

"You must be Alison Horn," he said, his voice was deep yet purred. Hector.

"Hector I assume," I answered and was ready to have my powers do it's thing when Hector held up his hand.

"Please, let me introduce myself more properly."

I was shocked my his manner, from what I heard about the Flight I thought that I would have to fight my way through the mutants to get to the big boss, which of course seemed to be Hector.

"Hector Greb," the mutant said he held out his hand, " Leader and co-founder of the Flight."

Co-founder? I thought to myself. I took his hand and as soon as my fingers touched his bare skin my powers went into full speed.

Hector Markus Alexander Greb, son of Cole Fredrick Greb and Maria Astrid Laura Greb. Dropped out of high school and co-founded the Flight along with brothers St. John and Gregory Allerdyce. Went back to high school to recruit and then burned the school to the ground with five humans in it. Hector is the leader of the Flight since then and sent mutants on missions of recruiting and terrorizing. Powers are omniscience, superhuman tracking, and mind control.

I stared at Hector and knew that our powers immediately cancel each other out since we both have the same powers except mine are just greater and I have a more wide variety. The bad thing was, I didn't quite perfect them.

"You are quite powerful I hear," Hector said coming towards me, "Level five."

Murmours and whispered went through the room but I kept my eyes on Hector. I just merely nodded and watched him closely as he continued.

"We could use someone like you," he said, "You are quite a powerhouse."

"Thanks but no thanks," I said turning around but to see, of course, my way was blocked by mutants.

"Oh but you see, I'm not asking," Hector said with a smile, "I'm demanding."

I turned back to him and wanted to punch that stupid smile right off his face. I resisted the urge to take him out right then and there instead I followed him as he motioned me.

"I hear you are having a bit of ah….trouble with your father," Hector said, "I will gladly help you."

I stopped and then gave him a dark glare, "I don't need your help."

"No, of course you don't that was just a suggestion."

Hector walked forward and I followed him to another room.

Inside it was pitch black and you couldn't see anything. I watched as he tuned on the lights and then walked over to a large veil covered object.

"I have been working on a project lately," Hector explained, "It involves the help of someone powerful like you."

"What is it?"

Hector smiled and then pulled down the sheet. I stared dumbfounded at what I was looking at. Truly I have never seen anything like it in my life.

In front of me was a machine, a nasty brutal machine that seemed to draw me in. There was a metal chair bolted to the floor with shackles and restraints fused to it. On either side of the chair was a large machine that was hooked to many cables, tubes and syringes. I knew what this thing was, my powers knew what this thing was and I'm sure that everyone in this room including Hector was terrified of it. The machine was a Mutant Drainer. It is used to duplicate the mutant's power in order to study the mutant or use it for personal gain such as what Hector was thinking of.

"Why don't you do it?" I asked.

The corners of Hector's mouth twitched and he said, "I am not strong enough unlike you."

I stepped back and said, "You're a level four and a level three can operate this kind of thing."

Hector advanced towards me but I wouldn't allow him to scare me into going into the chair. He came about an inch close to my face and snarled, "You will work for us."

I felt myself being grabbed from behind and dragged off.

"I'll let you sleep it off," Hector said, "And then talk with you more in the morning."

I was ready to say something but I felt something slammed against my head and everything went dark.

* * *

I woke to find myself on a bed in a room not even ten by ten. I was in a cell! I looked for a way out but there were no doors or windows which equaled no light and no light means no manipulation to allow myself out of here. But then I realized that I was around stone, maybe not living earth but something. I pressed my hand against the brick and concentrated but nothing happened. I focussed harder and still nothing happened. It was then that I again realized that something was around my neck and I touch what was around my neck to only discover a thick metal collar. I struggled with the collar but it wouldn't budge, it was the stupid collar that was preventing me from using my powers to escape.

Just then the bricks slowly started to move and formed an exit, I started to head towards it when three mutants blocked my way. I tried to maneuver around them but the one with the power of earth commanded the bricks to clasp around my wrists. One grabbed my by the collar and then literally dragged my down the hallway towards the main room where the Flight usually hung out.

"Alison," a cheerful yet dangerous voice called.

I knew that it was that idiot Hector and I felt like ripping him to pieces. I was forced to sit at one of the tables which was a two crates stacked on top of one another with stools around it. A plate of toast and a cup of coffee were placed in front of me but I seriously didn't feel like anything. Hector commanded the girl with the earth powers to unbind my hands and she did. Then he commanded the three to leave and they moved away from us and sat with the others.

"So how are you doing?" Hector asked.

I seriously wanted to punch him in the face but I knew that it wouldn't really do me any good.

"Alison?"

"Fair," I said, "Except for this collar."

Hector sighed and said, "Yes, for precautions."

I nodded and said, "And I suppose that I can't do the plan then."

He frowned, "Plan?"

"Your plan, the one about with the Mutant Drainer."

He smiled menacingly and said, "You have come around then."

"Somewhat."

"I have some planning to do with the Flight so it will be in exactly three days."

Good I thought three days to escape this place you call a hideout.


	16. rescued

First things first, like hell I'm going to sit down in a Mutant Drainer! I just said that so that Hector would slowly begin to trust me and maybe just maybe before his typical plan of exterminating the humankind went into effect I could have this stupid metal collar off. But like I though, nothing so far. I was able to walk around freely through the building but of course there were mutants spread all across the warehouse with stun guns in case anyone (me) should try and escape. Guess they're not that stupid after all. I did manage however to disable the connection between the chair and the machine which wasn't too hard for me and it did work by backing up the plan by three months since my plan did a little more than damage the connections.

Today marked the third week I am trapped in this warehouse of hell. I was confined to my cell or 'room' when Hector's powers told him that it was me who tampered with the Mutant Drainer and that I was planning on escaping. Curse omniscience. I was lying on the cot when the door opened and a blinding flash of light made me shrink back into the corner. I could feel a hand grab the back of the collar and I was literally being dragged out of the cell. I tried to struggle out of the grip but nothing worked and I was dragged to where the Mutant Drainer was. I saw Hector up on the catwalk looking down at me as I was strapped into the chair. I could feel the bindings tighten around me to make sure that I was securely in place. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Greg on the phone with someone and I wanted to pound that bastard into a pulp.

"Begin test number one," The mutants all backed up leaving only one at the machine to control my powers.

"Beginning."

Then, as if someone pressed the seizure button in my brain, my whole body tensed. I could feel an invisible pressure inside of my body, inside of my veins as if it were sucking out my powers, which it was. I could feel the immense pain of the Drainer literally…well drain me. First I felt my powers slowly get out of my control and into the technician's pathetic tiny hands. Then mentally I felt my dignity slowly disappear forever as well as my initiative to live for the three seconds. I wanted to just be free, that is why I went to Xavier's school, to be free but instead that only got me kidnapped by some sort of half-dragon half-human thing. I heard something it seemed to be glass breaking. I tried to look to see but my vision was blurry and was going in and out. I heard voices then a whooshing of something followed by screams. Another explosion came and I turned just in time to see the machine and the technician blow to bits.

Then as if the process reversed, I suddenly felt myself getting stronger instead of weaker. Except it was a little too fast for my liking. I could feel my powers build up in my body, going back into my DNA and finally back into my brain, which made me have the world's largest migraine that was going to be known to man and mutant kind. My vision started to clear and the fog that had built in my brain dispersed and I saw one person taking down ten mutants at one time. Pyro? My powers worked on their own and the bonds that held me to the chair disintegrated. I got up and sent an invisible force towards ten mutants who were coming right at me. I turned to see Pyro created a large firewall around himself and I created a forcefield around myself as I walked right through the fire and to his side.

Imagine this, being drained of your powers temporarily so that a mad mutant can use them against the human race, then being freed by your boyfriend who had incinerated half of Hector's 'army' and now standing right next to him in a forcefield. Yeah, a day in the life of Alison Horn thank you very much. I looked at Pyro and then without hesitation I kissed him. I just allowed my body to lean forward and taa daa! We're kissing! Thank god Pyro kissed back that's all I can say…that and the lust of his lips against mine were like walking on cloud 99.

"Sorry I'm late," Pyro said smiling.

I playfully punched him and said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Pyro nodded and looked at me for my count. I allowed the energy to build up around us creating an invisible shield from the mutants stun guns and powers. I nodded and the firewall went down. Immediately thousands of small needles pierced the shield or bounced off harmlessly. I raised my hands and small bits of flame appeared in mid-air and Pyro used it to knock down thirty mutants who advanced towards us.

"I think I can teleport us out," I shouted to Pyro over the noise.

"Think?" he bellowed back.

I shrugged but both of us knew that it was the only way to get out of here. The Flight had many supporters. I strengthened the shield and then grabbed Pyro's hand then closed my eyes.

I pictured us being back in the mansion and back in my room. I pretended I could hear the noises of the students as they raced to class and the engines of Scott's latest vehicles roaring freely outside. I just wanted Pyro and I to be back in the mansion, back in each others arms and away from this hell.

_Let me help you._

The voice was gentle and I immediately knew that it was the professor. The air solidified around us and I squeezed Pyro's hand to tell him I was still here, he replied. I could feel my body disintegrate as Pyro and I vanished into thin air.


	17. cold spells

A/N: _Contains some reference to comics (Alison's powers) also this chapter is disclaimed to katara4494._

* * *

When I woke I found myself surrounded by beeps, constant beeps that never stopped and didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Beep, beep, beep, beep. I wanted to scream out and shut it all up but my body was stiff and I couldn't move a muscle. My body wasn't responding to my commands and it was ticking me off. I closed my eyes, shut up, just shut up! Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeee. I opened my eyes to see that the machines that were hooked to me were levitating about three inches off the ground, the screens were fuzzy and static. I watched in fascination as the glass cabinet doors unlocked and opened allowing the bottles of morphine, insulin and other meds started to float around. Then all of a sudden my body felt cold, as if someone had buried me in fifty inches of ice and snow, leaving me with nothing but a crappy hospital gown and a sheet covering my body. I took off the electrobs and took out the needles. I couldn't take this anymore, I was shivering so badly I thought my limbs would loosen and fall off. I looked over to see that the monitors had stopped working that they were dead no, not dead …frozen. I was driving myself nuts that this couldn't be happening but here I was, underneath the mansion, in what looked like a hospital gown, freezing cold. I shuffled my way towards the door and waved my hand.

The door opened and I went to the nearest room to see if I could find any clothes. I closed my eyes and I saw that there was the X-men change room near by and they had extra school clothes in the closet. I managed to go over without falling on my face and changed. Sadly that didn't help warm me up.

Outside the room is when things started to get slightly disturbing. The tiles started to peel themselves off the wall and the floor and float around. The glass broke and started to float then the monitors and machines from the infirmary started to come out and float. I looked around me and everything was levitating, slowly moving this way, then that way and then back again. Dammit I was making myself go insane over all this.

I walked to the elevator and the doors opened. I walked in and waited until it took me to the main floor. Inside the elevator the paint started to peel off in small bits until only half of the paint was on. I was about to say something when another cold spell washed over me and I literally froze up for a bit before gaining mobility.

I walked out of the elevator and towards my dorm room. I suddenly heard a hoard of whispers and I turned to see students watching as shavings of the wall slowly peeled off and floated away. I picked up the pace.

Upstairs I headed to my room when another cold spell hit me except this time when I leaned over for support ice started to form on the wall. I backed up and then headed to my room. I opened the door then turned and locked it behind me. I exhaled and then went to my bed, lied down and bundled myself in the many layers until I felt like a caterpillar being suffocated by it's own cocoon. I could hear footsteps and then whispers right outside my door. Go away.

"Alison," the voice definitely belonged to the professor.

Go away, I thought, just leave me alone. Of course the professor heard my thoughts and sent me a telepathic message.

_Come on out Alison, we can help you. _

Right now honestly I didn't want help, I wanted peace and quiet, to be by myself with no one but…PYRO! Oh my god I had forgotten about my little firebug! I clenched my pillows and buried my face into them thinking on how much of an idiot I was. Pyro had saved me from the Flight and I had completely forgotten about him.

_Where's Pyro?_

_He is safe and he is waiting for you in my office._

I got up and threw the covers off of me. I walked over to the door and then opened it to see the professor He had a steady gaze on me as if waiting for me to protest or make the next move. I nodded I was ready to go and Xavier nodded back then wheeled himself to his office.

In his office the plants loosened themselves from their pots and started to attach themselves to the desk, chairs, even the tv and started to embed their roots. Sad thing was for the plant who embedded its roots into the tv it received a large dosage of electricity then exploded. The pots started to leisurely float around the room along with everything else that wasn't bolted to the floor that included Pyro. Once I saw him everything crashed to the floor and I rushed up and hugged him. He embraced back and even kissed me, the kiss spread throughout my body and the ashes on the ground from the plant that exploded started to regenerate into a red carnation. Pyro and I watched it grow into a full adult carnation and then we turned our attention to Xavier who cleared his throat and began.

"We do have some news Alison," Xavier said.

I waited and Xavier took cue to continue.

"When you were in the Mutant Drainer your powers didn't actually decrease, they increased somehow. Thus concluding on why you were still conscious when you got out of the Drainer. A mutant in that thing for that long would…be dead. What happened in the Mutant Drainer?"

I hesitated, I didn't feel like talking at all to anyone but I sucked in a breath and said, "I felt…like I lost control."

"Exactly you lost control of your powers therefore you lost control of yourself."

I suddenly and easily (if I must say) caught onto what he was saying.

"But we can help you," he quickly offered.

Truly I wasn't totally interest in help right at the moment, I was interested in what was going on with my powers. So I explained what had happened a few hours before.

"Everything just levitated and floated," I recalled.

"Have you ever heard of a Phoenix?"

"You mean the mythical bird? Immortal life and has healing powers?"

"I'm talking about another Phoenix that is definitely real and not mythical."

I eyed the professor, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you are one of them."

I just gapped at the professor, I could imagine that Pyro's was ten times more shocked than I was.

"Jean Grey, I believe you have met her of course she is the original Phoenix that grants her extra power to travel through time and space unaided plus her manipulation skills and many other talents."

"Are you saying that I can do the same?"

"Yes," Xavier admitted, "You can do everything Jean can do…except more powerful."

Xavier looked at Pyro who was still in shock at what he was hearing.

"Hey Pyro?" I said, "Why don't you wait outside huh? I'll see you when we're done."

"Uhh…yeah."

We watched Pyro leave and then Xavier mentally locked the door behind him. I felt sorry for Pyro everything was so complicated for him and I could tell that he was having a hard time corresponding with everything.

"When you first came here," Xavier started, "I realized that something was…odd about you. Jean told me about your powers when you two were training. They were extraordinary, they were fast and they were powerful even more powerful than when I taught Jean myself."

I nodded and then said, "There is more isn't there?"

Xavier nodded and leaned forward, "There is something called the Dark Phoenix when Jean lost her emotions the Dark Phoenix came for allowing Jean to destroy anything and everything in her path."

"What did you do?"

Xavier didn't say anything for a while, no one did. Before he even said the words Dark Phoenix without my command my powers figured out what had happened to Jean.

"You encased it," I said, "With mental barriers, you managed to contain the Dark Phoenix then placed it in the very back of subconscious."

Xavier nodded and then said, "When did I do it?"

"Twelve."

I didn't know where I got the answer but it just suddenly came to me just like that. Xavier looked like he had placed me through a test I didn't even know I was doing myself.

"Your powers are growing Alison."

I looked at Xavier and heard myself say, "What is inside of me?"

"Gifts," Xavier replied, "Gifts that can harm and destroy humankind."

"Doesn't sound like a gift to me."

"It's called the Phoenix Force, Jean has it and now you do too. But that Force can change so fast into the Dark Phoenix unless you can control your emotions."

I was silent truly I did not want to hear this.

"When you hugged Pryo from ashes grew a flower from a dead flower."

I remembered, when I was in the infirmary I was scared and unsure. In the elevator I was still nervous and on my way to my room I was slowly beginning to think clearly until I saw the ice form on the wall.

"What do the cold spells have to do with the Phoenix?"

"I think they are just part of your powers growing," Xavier explained, "Jean use to get hot spells when she was real young, they use to become so severe that she would set her room aflame. It could just be you experiencing something different."

I nodded and I got up.

"I'll just…I'm going to go to my room."

I didn't wait for the professor's answer instead I just went.

Outside was Pyro playing with hit lighter like he always does when he was bored, changing the size of the flame, creating small figures or forms. When he saw me he snapped his lighter shut and then quickly walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" he first asked me.

I didn't hear him for a short while his voice was distant, inaudible, quiet…

"Yeah," I said once I registered the question, "Fine."

He wrapped his arm around me and then led me away from the office.

"You're cold."


	18. astral projection

A/N: _From this point on the story Pleading will be authored by Spitfire47 and katara4494_

_

* * *

_

How could I tell Pyro that my powers were evolving into something called the Phoenix? Let's keep reality short and say; I can't. I remembered seeing Pyro all pale and shocked when he heard only little about my powers, I was afraid I was going to have to jumpstart my boyfriend if I told him the whole thing. The cold spells stopped which was a good thing so I was slowly but surely warming up. Pyro had to go to Math class since he had a major test today although I wasn't sure on how he would be able to concentrate after all he heard but I wished him luck anyway and allowed him to leave.

As I was going up the stairs they suddenly became slippery and I fell face flat on the next step. I cursed as I got up and then looked to see the whole staircase covered in clear ice. I pounded my fist on the wall and then it started to disintegrate that is when I panicked and tried to calm myself down. The wall stopped disintegrating and the ice on the stairs melted away quickly leaving me even more confused then ever. This was just getting way to complicated for me keeping my powers under control and emotions in check was going to be harder than I thought.

I continued to walk up to my room when the windows suddenly exploded into pieces. The mutants where were in their rooms came rushing out to see what had happened and what they saw was a girl standing in the hallway telekinetically repairing the windows. I manage to get them all back into their rooms but that didn't mean I couldn't hear their voices whispered behind the walls. I continue down to my room and then close and lock the door behind me, I didn't want anyone to come in.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. I laid on my bed and allowed my mind to roam free. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift in and out of sleep. My powers responded to my drifting as the water in my glass would freeze then turn back into a liquid then froze again when I slept. Soon I found myself doze off when a sudden searing pain washed over my body. I felt myself being lifted off the bed and hovering a few inches over my solid form. Freak out time! I panicked I didn't know what to do everything was going crazy. I continued to panic to the point where I couldn't breathe I was just so caught up in what was going on and the fact that I had managed to separate my aura from my solid body the only thing I could do was panic like a maniac. What was it called? Astral projection. It didn't go on for very long, about two minutes so when my aura finally went back into my solid form I jumped up to only fall on my face. I cautiously tried to get up again but my motor movements were slightly off and I realized that it was probably part of my aura just readjusting itself within me. It felt weird though, like a snake slithering underneath my skin. Once my motor skills returned I raced towards Xavier's office.

"Astral projection," Xavier explained, "Is when one can separate their aura or spirit from their reality self."

I had literally raced from my room to the office in record time while having a panic attack at the same time. Jean was busy so Xavier was my only hope in telling me what was going on with my powers. He explained that my powers will occasionally show up by themselves at certain and important points, especially when I need it the most. Honestly, I really didn't think that the astral projection had to show itself right then and there while I was just getting over about the professor had told me hours before this happened. Xavier told me not to worry and that it was natural, then told me that if any other powers showed up to come to him immediately. I nodded and then left without a word.

My stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten all day. I figured that at least getting something into my stomach will calm me down so I walked towards the kitchen. As I walked my robotic arm got caught in the window drapes. Students snickered as I walked by, which didn't help my frustration and embarrassment that raced through my body. I noticed that the small metal pieces that usually stuck out were the culprit and I gave a sharp tug instead of my arm becoming free, the curtain rod became free and I was soon engulfed in silky patterned drapes. The laughter of the students got louder and that only angered me. I could feel my powers course through my body and I allowed the drapes to disintegrate fully. The laughter stopped as soon as the drapes had turned into nothing and soon the floorboards started to turn a rotten-like colour. It felt like something was taking over, that something wasn't right in me and I blinked again and the feeling went away as fast as it came. As soon as it was over and everyone staring at me, I made a quick beeline to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I opened the fridge and saw nothing that seemed to appetizing to me so I grabbed a coke and then dug some frozen chicken fingers out of the freezer. I turned on the stove element and then when it was hot enough allowed the heat from the stove to transfer into the frozen chicken fingers on the plate it was much faster than waiting for the oven to hit 450. I munched on the fingers for a bit then popped the cap on the coke bottle and took small sips. I closed my eyes and then allowed the sweet taste to linger in my mouth before swallowing. My powers felt strong but my body felt exhausted. My eyes were at half-mast and I was even too tired to lift the coke bottle to my lips.

"Alison?"

I looked up to see Pyro leaning in the doorway of the kitchen looking amusingly at me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked wearily.

"Ever since you popped open your coke bottle."

"And you have watched me since?"

"Yeah."

"Creep."

Pyro laughed and then came up and hugged me. His arms felt nice, warm and strong I didn't want him to let go but of course all good things come to an end. Pyro walked over to the fridge and got himself a can of pop before sitting beside me.

"I heard about what happened to the front window drapes."

"Oh," I replied dully.

"Mimic told me."

I sighed and slumped into my seat. Pyro nudged me playfully then took a chicken finger for himself.

"Xavier told me what has been going on," Pyro said after swallowing, "About the powers."

I silently panicked inside, did he tell Pyro about the Dark Phoenix? But it didn't seem that way as Pyro continued: "He said that your powers would reveal themselves through time as they develop."

"Um...Pyro?"

"It's totally cool," he said, "I understand about all that power revealing stuff."

Boy if he only knew, but I decided to keep silent. He told me about his math test and that he might have passed then he went on to tell me about his Geography class and how Bobby and he had pulled a prank on the teacher. He wants _me _to tell him, I thought. Xavier wants me to tell Pyro about my powers and why they will be revealing themselves in the future. I looked at Pyro who had stolen another chicken finger and then took out his binder to show me something he did.

"You okay?"

I turned to see Pyro giving me a concerned look.

"Yeah," I managed to say, "I'm fine, what is it you want to show me?"


	19. waking up

After Pyro had shown me his high mark on the math test he didn't study for I told him that I was taking him out for dinner tonight to celebrate. He looked surprised but then he smiled and said, "Okay."

We walked together towards chemistry, which I was fairly good at and then after chem was my training with Jean. I said good-bye to Pyro and then went to where Jean would usually be but instead I saw a note:

GO TO DANGER ROOM.

Danger room? I thought what the hell was the Danger Room? I've only been here about five or so months and I didn't even know that this school had something called that. I relaxed my subconscious like Jean had taught me and located the Danger Room underneath by the infirmary. Sounds about right. I went to the nearest elevator, called it and then rode down.

Underground was white tiled all over the floor and the walls and there were new tiles where the ones broke and disintegrated due to my powers. Large metal doors with thick X's engraved into them caught my attention most, then it came to me fast. The Danger Room had to be some sort of training facility or something for what Xavier called the X-men. I walked up to the Danger Room and then the doors opened.

Inside I was surrounded by blue light that was in perfect three by three -inch squares. They illuminated on the ground and continued to glow, even as I would purposely step on them. The air hummed with electrical energy and I looked around myself to see that there was nothing but the light. Then everything started to shift and change.

I tried to keep up with what was changing but it was going all to fast and then I found myself standing in what looked like a post apocalyptic battleground. Large robots were slowly marching all over the place with cosmic beams coming out of their eyes. One noticed me and slowly marched towards me with his hand outstretched. I looked at the burning flames around me and then allowed my fire manipulation to kick in. I moved both hands in a circle over top of one another, gathering the energy from the flames and creating a large fireball in my hands. The pressure rose in between my hands making it hard for me too control so I quickly shot it towards the robot and it knocked it's head clean off. I was about to congratulate myself when the other four robots who were destroying stuff turned to me and then started to advance. Four giant robots advancing to me, not exactly on my list of Things-Before-I-Die.

I looked around me and saw that I had a lot of rocks to deal with so I thought might as well. I raised my hand and the rocks rose only about three inches off the ground which didn't really help me but it was better than nothing. I forced them towards the robot's knees and only one out of the four robots came crashing down and breaking into pieces.

"Yes," I muttered and then took cover quickly as the robots all sent beams out of their eyes.

I was about to attack when a painful tug in my stomach forced me to stop. It increased which didn't help the situation I was in especially with robots that can shoot highly powered cosmic beams. I tried to run farther back but I tripped over a twisted pipe and fell to the ground. When I fell it didn't help the pain and then I turned to see the robots practically surrounding me. I tried to place up a mental forcefield but the pain in my gut increased whenever I tried to use my powers. If this was the way my powers were going to show themselves I wasn't going to survive to my twentieth birthday. Then just as the robots were about to incinerate me I found myself standing and a large powerful emitted from my body knocking over all three robots. It felt like black wings were blossoming in the back of my brain covering my brain and taking over my thoughts. I looked up to see each robot incinerate in a large gulf of flames then I passed out.

* * *

I woke to see Jean, Pyro and Xavier looked down at me but they were a blur. I was hooked up to machines again and a blanket was laid over top of me. My eyes were only open and then closed again due to the bright florescent lights.

"Alison?" Xavier said.

I opened my eyes again to see everyone still looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" Pyro asked.

"Tired," I muttered, "Very tired."

"That is usually what you will feel like after," Xavier said, I understood what he was saying. I tried to get up but Pyro gently pushed me back down and said, "You need to rest, you passed out in the Danger Room."

"I'm fine," I winced but I knew that no one was buying it.

Xavier and Jean left us and then Pyro kissed me gently on the top of my forehead.

"Get better," he said, "And don't leave this room."

I smirked and said, "Aww…I was going to take you out on that date tonight."

Pyro smiled and said, "We'll do that when you feel better."

We kissed again and then Pyro left leaving me in silence.

After only fifteen minutes I started to become bored out of my mind. Sometimes my powers would escape me and things would start to levitate for about a good few seconds and then dropped to the ground again. I swung my legs over the edge and then commanded the doors to open. Honestly I didn't want to lie wide- awake on a metal examination table all day. I headed outside and went to the elevator then rode it up.

Upstairs on ground floor students were walking all over the place I got the sense that it was almost time for supper and so I headed into the direction with the most noise although I always knew where the kitchen was, this time I really didn't. What's wrong with me? As I walked towards the kitchen the floor seemed to give for some reason, it seemed to shift underneath my feet and the other mutants felt it too and they stopped. I looked down to see that the floor was badly miss-shaped all the way down the hall. I wondered how that could be when I looked down at my hands and what looked like sparkles were littering and dancing around the tips. I tried to shake the sparkles away but the walls started to dent so I stopped immediately. If this was my powers 'waking up' as Jean had called it, it had an odd way of revealing itself.

I walked to the kitchen to see all the adult mutants making up supper which smelled delicious. As I stepped inside the room the stove elements suddenly released a large flame of fire that hit the ceiling and then retreated. It scared Banshee who screamed which wasn't the best idea in the world. But when he screamed I could feel a gut tug and the soundwaves became louder making the scream echo throughout the whole school even when Banshee had stopped. My head started to hurt and then that was when everything including the mutants started to levitate. I raised my hand to try and stop it but nothing worked.

"Come on!" I shouted.

My powers came to a dead stop and everything crashed to the ground. This was getting insane, my powers were out of control just as Xavier predicted and I realized that is why Jean had wanted me to go to the Danger Room for lessons. I rushed out of the room and then just as I crossed the entrance I ran into someone but something weird happened, as soon as I connected, skin to skin, I felt like my powers were fading.


	20. visitors

The girl apologized like mad as she offered to help me up, I didn't know what I was feeling but it was weird and kinda tingly too. It was like my whole body had just seized up and just like that my powers started to feel like they were being drained from my body. It felt really weird. Just then Scott and Jean came in supporting a large muscular man who looked pale and clammy.

"Let's get him to infirmary," Jean said, "Alison show Rogue around and to her room, 133."

Jean tossed me the girl's dorm key and I looked at the girl who had ran into me she looked hardly over nineteen at the most and her face was pale and frightened look. I sighed and knew that I had nothing else better to do so I motioned her to follow me but she looked like she was froze to the spot.

"Coming?"

The girl named Rogue shuffled her feet along the floor and up the stairs as I led her to her room.

"The professor will probably start you in school in a few days," I explained, "You can stay here if you choose or you can go off on your own in which some kids do after they receive their schooling."

We came to the girl's room and I unlocked it. Inside was like what I had seen when I first arrived to the school. Blankets and comforter folded neatly on the bed with two pillows, basic toiletries and school clothes. It had a clean smell to it, the smell my room use to have.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Rogue asked.

"Depends on how long you want to," I replied.

"How long have _you _been here?"

I mentally thought, "About six months now."

I stopped and sighed, six months away and six months with Pyro. I handed Rogue her key and told her that Xavier, the professor, will be up soon. Then got out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

Outside the room I slowly sank to the ground, I remembered seeing Rogue's terrified face that embedded itself into my brain and I gently banged my head against the wall. Did I look like that six months ago? Did I give off a scared presence? I struggled to my feet and then slowly walked to the staircase and then went up another floor to my own dorm. As I walked I was ready to insert my key when something caught my attention I could feel sort of like...a life form almost on the other side of the door. I tried to sense who it was but something was blocking me from doing so. I felt like I should go and get Pyro but then it twisted the key and threw open the door and then gasped at who it was.

"Really?" Greg asked, "You come back here after you escape?"

I clenched my fists and then said, "What do you want dirtbag?"

"Um...ouch you know calling people names isn't good."

I prepared to fight when I realized that fighting Greg but how he had stood there all calm and cool it made me want to smash him to pieces. I knew that there was something else to it a trap around him or something that would most likely give him the higher advantage.

Greg then said, "Why don't we just go without any fighting hmm? I mean what point is it in fighting me? I have the to disintegrate you plus you are a good fighter I have to admit so who knows maybe you'll actually get lucky and hit without being turned to ash."

"I plan too."

I was ready to attack him when he snapped his fingers and two mutants came jumping into my room and landing in front of Greg. I then immediately recognized Scales who glared at me with his red eyes then I turned to see a boy around the age of seventeen or so with what looked like a slingshot type device in his hand. I took out my iPod, unlocked it and then held it up in the air before taking a few steps back.

"Alright," I said the truth? I was getting tired of all this, "If you don't leave right now I'm going to blast you all into next week."

Greg looked at me as if I was cute or something and I really wanted blast these guys but something started to poke at my brain, I felt as if my thoughts were slowly being melted and my brain was cooking in an oven. I looked at Greg who smiled down and slowly he began translucent almost, then I realized what he was doing. He was trying to possess me! I immediately raised my hands despite the pain in my head and the wooden floorboards rose and created a large wall between me and the Flight. The pain started to subside when the wooden wall I made started to disintegrate but it gave me enough time to recover and I quickly choose a song and waited until the last minute where the wall was completely gone…then blasted.

As the song blared I clipped the iPod to my belt and enhanced the sound waves around the room only but it was enough to make the mansions walls vibrate. I watched as Greg, Scales and the other Flight member held their hands to their ears as I started to direct the sound waves towards them. Then I started to take them out. I moved to the Flight member I have never seen before and then looked into his mind to see what he was all about.

Adrian Case seventeen years of age, sent to youth detentions all over the country for multiple break ins in banks, downloading secret government files and other top secret things. Has technopathic abilities and the ability to conjure up forcefields.

I knew that he would be slightly dangerous especially if he could create forcefields so I decided to take out the defense first. I commanded the plant that Kitty had gotten me and started to manipulate it first. The vines first destroyed the slingshot thingy that Adrian had then I quickly commanded it to entangle Adrian himself making him loose balance before sending an invisible force that blasted Adrian into the wall knocking him unconscious. I turned to Scales who had somehow managed to get over the banging music and lunged at me. I quickly looked into his mind to see what he was capable of.

James Piscio twenty three years of age and developed his dragon like form when he was fifteen. He has been held under government surveillance in a maximum security prison in Chicogo only to have escape in three months time of his incarceration. James has the body of a dragon like species which grants him the ability of almost every superhuman attribute, immortality, and has poison generation.

I pushed my hands outward and Scales went flying. He twisted in mid-air then spat a wad of poison at me, I dodged and then commanded the floorboards to encase him in a thick woody prison. Scales started to gnaw at the wood but I took the energy out of the lamp, charged it into a large electric ball then shot it directly at Scales. The blast was massive and it blew both Scales and Greg off the ground. The blow was enough to knock Scales out but not Greg who immediately got to his feet. I waited for him to charge but then something smelled like it was burning and I realized that it was my sneakers. I looked down to see them start to disintegrate into goo and I jumped in surprise. Only thing was that the goo was sticky which made it hard to really jump and I almost fell over all together. I looked to see Greg giving me a menacing grin and he was ready to start his possessing thing again when my door was literally broken down (or blasted down which ever you feel like taking,), by Pyro who had two large fireballs in his palms.

"Back off," Pyro growled, honestly I have never heard Pyro like that before.

Greg snarled, "Stay out of this little brother."

Pyro shot a fireball and it missed Greg's head by a hair, Pyro took fire from the other fireball in his hand and increased the size to his liking.

"Last warning, back off!"

Greg glared at Pyro and then I took my chance and sent an invisible force at Greg who was thrown into the wall. Pyro shot both fireballs and Greg dodged them but Pyro then commanded a thick line of fire that hit Greg square in the back. Greg cried out in pain then fell to the ground. I focused my energy and the goo disintegrated further until it was gone and I flicked my fingers upward commanding floorboards to trap Greg where he was. I heard mutants crowding at the door trying to see what was going on but Pyro and I ignored them.

"Why does Hector want me?" I demanded, honestly I couldn't think of any reason why the Flight would still want me. The Mutant Drainer was destroyed and therefore their plans for domination should have been ripped to pieces. But Greg ignored me and turned to his brother.

"Why don't you come back?" Greg asked, "You hated them as much as any of us, that is the reason why we started this whole thing."

"Things changed," Pyro growled, "Plus I never liked what we did."

"Was it because of October?"

Just then without warning Pyro shot a line of fire at Greg who tried to protect himself but some fire had got his arms and a bit of his face. As Pyro added more heat to the flames Greg, Adrian and Scales just vanished suddenly. Pyro went up to where his Greg use to be but I sensed that all three were gone, teleported to be more precise. I looked at Pyro who was shaking with contained rage then he marched out of the room without a word.


	21. rocky ravines

I didn't see Pyro for the rest of the day but I decided to let him be he had respected me when I wanted to be alone and now it was my turn. I attended classes and then I went to the training room to train with Jean when another note was posted on the door that said CANCELLED. I was curious because Jean never liked to cancel class but I could sense that it had to do with that new man who I saw earlier. I had figured out more about the girl who went by Rogue and discovered that she was able to absorb memories, skills and powers through skin to skin contact. If she holds on any longer she could kill the person mutant or human. I would see Rogue around the school sometimes often by her own or Bobby would walk with her. I looked around to see that school had gotten somewhat back to normal after the Flight attack but I what I wanted to know was what their reason was. The Mutant Drainer was destroyed and therefore they really should have no use with me anymore.

Through the rest of the day I was basically by myself. I spent most of the time up in my room meditating or doing homework. It wasn't until about 4:30 pm when I had picked up something from about a few blocks away. I was meditating at the time when I heard faint voices, I tired to pin point on where they were but I couldn't find out where it was coming from. I increased my _lir_ like Jean had taught me and the voices slowly but surely became audible.

"Why the hell did you bring up October?" the voice was strong, angry and sounded much like Hector.

"What are you talking about?" slightly high-pitched, sort of whiny too, Greg.

There was silence and I could detect some heavy breathing.

"Oh calm down," Greg said in a bored tone, "You get all pissy now because I had brought up-."

"Don't say her name! You are not worthy to say her name!"  
I could hear Greg snort and then say, "Right and it was you who was in love with her."

Love? Pyro had a girlfriend before me?

"I did," Hector said, "Until your stupid brother interfered."

"Um…hello? My stupid brother was the whole reason on why you fell in love with October in the first place remember?"

There was silence again for a little while then Hector started to talk again.

"She said that she loved me."

Greg sighed and said, "Not this again."

"Pyro was the one who interfered!"

"No you were remember? You caught them on a date and then told Pyro to take a hike? I still can't believe that you managed to kick him out of a rebel group he created."

I could hear chuckled laughter, "All it really took was some controlling."

"Although I have to admit I am still pretty pissed at you for doing it."

"Why? Because the people choose me to lead them instead of an idiot like you?"

I expected to hear fists connecting with flesh but instead I heard Greg take in a breath then say: "Well if I am such an idiot who was it that made October kill herself?"

There was an eerie silence then he said, "Forget it."

If I were able to picture Hector's face it would probably be stone hard, angry, and twisted. I heard footsteps, which probably meant that Greg was walking away from Hector and then I allowed my powers to stop eavesdropping. I had to see Pyro.

* * *

Pyro's room was a floor below where I was it was almost 5 pm and I decided to go since everyone would be downstairs for supper. I went to Pyro's room and then slowly opened the door silencing the doors sound waves so that Pyro wouldn't be woken. I have never been inside of Pyro's room and it was a typical boys room inside what seemed like a mini volcano. Band posters were taped to the walls; books were scattered as well as clothes hanging off of chairs, the dresser and even the bedpost. But the worst part was the temperature inside the room, it was about 35 degrees and I had to take my sweater off before going in. My pants were already sticking to my legs. I really didn't know how Pyro could stand the heat but then again he was a fire bending mutant so I don't think that it hurt him or that he could even feel the heat. He was bundled under covers which I thought was insane but I ignored it and slipped onto the bed knowing that I had to get under the covers so that I'd be able to have skin to skin contact; I did. I ignored the sweltering heat that was under the covers and then gently touched Pyro's hand, his fingers curled around mine, and I went off to sleep.

I found myself inside Pyro's dream, I wasn't totally sure if he was able to see me so I made a quick test run and swiped my hand in front of his face, nothing he ignored me. I did it slower but he seemed to not even care about me. I was invisible in Pyro's dream.

"Come on."

I turned to see a girl sitting on a ledge with a hundred feet drop below. I thought that she was nuts but to me she seemed to be having a blast up on that ledge. She had night black hair with bright orange streaks in it. Her orange slit eyes looked at Pyro playfully who was trying to find a way across.

"Come on Pyro!"

Pyro looked up at the girl before saying, "I can't fly like you October."

October giggled before rocking back and forth on the ledge. She looked ready to fall off and Pyro flinched. His face was twisted with worry, panic and definitely fear. The girl named October continued to rock until she saw Pyro's face and then she said, "Would you follow me anywhere?"

Pyro looked at October and then said, "What are you talking about?"

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Follow me anywhere."

Pyro nodded, "Of course."

October looked down into the narrow ravine then back at Pyro who looked at her with a desperately worried look.

"Come back October please," Pyro said.

I looked closer at October and then realized that I may be invisible in dreams but I couldn't use my powers to figure out what October was all about.

"Please October," Pyro pleaded, "Come back."

October seemed to be in what was like a daze, her eyes went glassy and her bright orange slit eyes became more of a darker orange. She looked at Pyro with these creepy eyes and then her eyes went back to normal. What was that all about? Pyro stepped closer his front foot was half on land and half -hovering over the ravine while his back foot was supported on rocks.

"Come back October," Pyro said, "Hector is doing something to you isn't he? Just come back to me October and I'll take care of him."

"What are you talking about?" October said in a soft quiet voice, "Hector has been taking good care of me."

She slowly moved a little closer to the very end and Pyro flinched as if he had been hit in the face.

"Please October," Pyro pleaded desperately, "Please just come back, come back and we can figure out what is wrong."

"With what?" October asked then said, "With who?"

"October please come off the edge just…please."

October then looked at Pyro with dead serious in her eyes. It almost too terrifying to look at her as her eyes narrowed and a shadow slowly made its way across her face.

"Do you love me Pyro?"

Pyro stopped and I watched him I could tell that he wanted to say no but then he didn't want October to go off the edge.

"Pyro…"

"I do October, I do now come off the edge right now! Just please…"

October smiled which was sort of like a demented Cheshire cat smile and then she said, "I loved you…once."

With that she allowed her body to free -fall. Pyro bent over the edge and watched helplessly as October plummeted into the rocky ravine.

* * *

I woke with a start, my body felt like it dropped far like October had when she allowed herself to fall from the ledge. I carefully took my hand out of Pyro's who was still fast asleep but he looked like he was in pain. I got out of bed and felt shivers rush down and coat my spine as I headed out.


	22. relieving stress

I sat up in my room alone in thought, if I only had a picture of the girl October I would be able to get her biography although it might be hazy it would still be something. I thought about what I saw, I thought about October's eyes changing colour all of a sudden from bright orange to a dark more intense orange it was like something was happening to her from the inside, from the mind. I got up from bed and then walked aimlessly around my room. Scars from the battle with Scales, Greg and Adrian were imprinted on the wall and the floor especially where Greg used his disintegration powers a large dark mark was dug deep into the ground. A sudden knock at the door got my attention and then I went and opened it. It was Xavier.

"May I come in?" Xavier asked.

"Sure."

I moved so that Xavier could roll in, I closed the door and then sat on my bed.

"There has been some trouble lately," Xavier began. Oh god, was he going to talk about the attack? Was he going to talk about the Flight? Or Pyro?

"It's about your father."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear but I swallowed my fear factor and then replied, "What is it professor?"

Xavier took the newspaper off his lap and then handed it to me.

"Page A4."

I turned and then there was a picture of my father with a few of his friends with the Senator. The picture was grainy but nonetheless I could still make out my father's stern face.

"Mutant Registration Act," I read allowed, "Father of Mutant Murderer Sides."

If I had fire right there I would have manipulated it to incinerate the damn thing but I didn't not even water which I always had on the table as a defense.

"Other people are taking the cause," Xavier said, "Humans in that meaning."

"Let me guess, we have to expose who we are?"

Xavier nodded and said, "Everything that includes out weaknesses."

I looked down at the ground and then realized being a class five you basically have none only the weakness of being out of control. I continued to skim over the article (which was big) and then handed it back to Xavier. Both of us were quiet but I really wasn't in the mood for talking so it was okay.

"Are you okay Alison?" Xavier asked.

Sure I wanted to say but then again, was I okay? My father had demanded that they get the Mutant Registration Act underway immediately with about forty old politicians cheering him on plus the whole human population of New York.

"I'm fine," I lied but I knew that Xavier had discovered I wasn't.

"I just need time to myself."

Xavier nodded and then watched as I got up and headed to the Danger Room.

* * *

The Danger Room I discovered was a training facility for the X-men, which of course Xavier wanted me to join. It was a holographic system that was able to conjure up all sorts of enemies from robots, to mutant badies, to even alien life forms. Also it was real, you can actually get burned, cut and bruised in here. I was given permission to use it whenever I felt out of control as Jean and Xavier put it.

The doors opened upon my command and then I mentally turned and flicked the controls in the control room. I put it on hard, and did robots to start off. As soon as they were formed all I had to do was raise my hand and the first row of robots disintegrated into nothing. The next row were a bit difficult but nothing too special. They beamed down their cosmic lasers from their eyes and I easily dodged then used the fire to incinerate all the robots in the second row. I mentally upgraded the controls to impossible and then the robots became translucent and then invisible. Beams of cosmic energy came out of nowhere but I placed a mental forcefield around me and the beams just exploded against the field.

A sudden strange feeling came over me, more like my brain. At first it felt like it was pulsing right on the spot in a small part of my brain but then it started to increase and the pain became almost unbearable. I clenched my fists and the robots slowly became visible. With my eyes still squeezed shut due to pain and my fists clenched I could hear explosions and a high pitched noise that sounded like a rusty zipper. I opened my hands as wide as I could and then it was almost like a cloud of darkness coating my brain, making me feel slightly light-headed and almost dizzy. I finally opened my eyes to complete devistation.

Where the robots were, were now nothing but large piles of ash. The cars that were destroyed were disintegrated partially leaving only large chunks hanging by thin bits of metal. The fires had become larger and more fierce and insanely warm. Besides all that I felt myself seem to settle down a bit, the darkness that coated my brain was gone and then I began to think clearly. I slowly turned off the controls and the holograms disappeared and then I finally walked out of the Danger Room.


	23. October

I felt my body shuffle up the stairs, down the hall and my hand grasped the door handle on my dorm door. I opened it and found that Xavier was gone and my room was once again empty. I sighed and then laid on the bed commanding the window to open. As it did I could immediately hear the crackling noises that told me that Weed, a plant manipulator, was regrowing the dead grass and other dead plants. I could hear the night wind blowing through the thick leaved trees and then a sudden knock on my door brought me out of my trance.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened to reveal Pyro who was standing there looking at me with a smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I replied hoping that my voice didn't scratch.

I got up and gave him a huge hug, he embraced me back and I felt like this moment should never end. But sadly it did, we walked out of my room and down the hall past some kids who were sleeping on the ground. We went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pop each before sitting down at the table. I watched Pyro take a few sips and then I took a few drinks myself before hearing myself say: "Who is October?"

Pyro placed his glass down and then looked at the ground, immediately I could sense Pyro's distress.

"I'm sorry," I quickly said, "I shouldn't have asked.

"It's okay," Pyro said, "It is sort of a long story though."

"We have time."

"No like...really long."

I paid my hand on his and then said, "Who was October?"

Pyro took my hand and then gently placed it on his temple. I tried to protest but he closed his eyes and immediately my powers were able to pick out October.

Eliza Valerie Coring aka October was born in Toronto Canada on September 12. Daughter to Katherine and Sam Coring and sister to Cameron (Sonar) and Misty (Spiker). Eliza has the ability to create nightmares, superhuman senses, resurrection and has orange slitted eyes which grants her the ability to see a person's worst fear. Age is unknown and her siblings are no where to be found.

I saw the girl that was in Pryo's dreams, her orange slitted eyes looked right at me, she was dressed in black pants, a black top and a long black trench coat. Her hair cascaded down to her chest and the orange streaks were brightened against her night black hair. I then let go.

"She was controlled by Hector," Pyro said slowly opening his eyes, "Hector was jealous of us going out together so he had placed October under mind control. Her siblings were part of the Flight for a long time, after they had found out about their sisters death they left immediately."

"I am sorry Pyro," I said quietly.

Pyro nodded and then said, "She was my girlfriend Alison, for a long time."

I nodded and said, "It's okay."

I allowed Pyro to lean against me and then I kissed him on the head. October was all he had before I came into his life, now it is my turn to be there for Pyro. I lifted his chin and then went slipped into a deep kiss.

* * *

A/N: _Yes it is short, but the next one will be longer this chapter was really only based upon some of October._


	24. flashback

A/N: _Sorry for the late update, exam week was hell and life caught up to me for a bit. Will update regularly now. The flashback in this story is in third person but then it will go back straight back into first-person._

* * *

The next day had gone by in a blink, Pyro and I had started to draw closer and had even broke the 'no boys on girls side' rule giggling like idiots while doing so. Sometimes we would both slip into a trance where we heard nothing of what people were saying around us, just the two of us in our own perfect world; together. That perfect world was broken when news spread across the school like wild fire.

"They are what?" Pyro shouted, his voice echoed in the professor's office. I pulled Pyro down and felt his whole body shake against me, which made me shiver too. Not only Pyro but the sight of two human police officers in front of me, telling me that I was under arrest for the murder of my mother almost made me loose control.

"We do have a warrant," the shorter officer said, he took out a thin briefcase and pulled out a single sheet of paper, "For a Miss Alison Katrina Stacy Horn. That is you, is it not?"

I wanted to punch the officer but I could sense Xavier behind me and his one continuous thought burrowing into my head; no.

"Injured in the car crash leaving you with a major concussion, minor cuts, scrapes and bruises and a missing left arm that was replaced with a mechanical one."

"Yes," I said in a bearable whisper, "I am Alison Horn."

Both officers got up in unison as if they have practiced it before they came and the tallest of both said, "You need to come with us."

I took in a shaky breath trying with desperation to control my self, my thoughts, and my powers. I felt another cold spell fall upon me, which is something I really didn't need. Where I sat even turned cold and I heard the crackling of ice from the water glasses in front of everyone.

"Please have a seat," Xavier said quickly, "There is no need to be in a hurry."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt both our energies merge together and I slowly started to feel relaxed.

"Please why don't we take this up tomorrow, I'm sure you are tired."

Xavier tapped his fingers on his armrest and then the officers' eyelids started to droop.

"Alright," the tallest said sleepily, "Tomorrow we will come and pick her up. Make sure she is ready!"

Both moved out of the room with Bobby escorting them to the front door. Making sure everyone was out of ear Xavier turned to me and I almost made the room explode.

"Easy Alison," Xavier said, "You must control your powers, especially in these type of situations."

"It's just so hard," I said the room started to turn cold and then immediately turned hot, "it sort of just comes right at you…I never had to go through this when I was on the…."

I stopped Pyro and Xavier was looking at me, they both easily filled in the blanks but they were only too polite to say so.

"Conning people," I whispered thinking on my past life. I got up and an immediate wave of nausea struck me with full force. I staggered and Pyro immediately jumped to his feet.

"Alison!" Xavier cried.

I didn't hear him as my mind completely shut down and my eye- lids grew heavier and heavier until I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

_Alison opened the door and then quietly closed it behind her, she tip toed around her sleeping father and down the hallway towards the kitchen where she greedily opened the fridge and took out the leftovers from what her parents had for supper. It was 11 at night and Alison only prayed that her mother was asleep but her prayers weren't answered as the lights flickered on and there stood her mother dressed in her day clothes. Her eyes were puffy from crying, rosemary beads were strung around her neck and a bible was set in her hand. Alison knew she was in deep trouble._

"_Where. Have. You. Been," her mother said, it came out more of a statement then a question and Alison gulped in fear. Her mother was the biggest (as her father called them) bible thumpers ever to walk the planet. Alison had respected her mothers Christianity but she thought that her mother went over the deep end at times especially when she had received a C- on her Social Studies test. _

"_I've been out with some friends." Lie. _

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah, Maurice, Hank and Renee." Double lie._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive…" Mega epic lie._

_Her mother stepped forward and then struck Alison across the cheek in absolute furry. Alison stumbled back into the counter and she felt the tip dig into her side but she didn't cry out._

"_I have called every friend you have!" her mother shrieked, "They all denied seeing you after school! EVERY SINGLE ONE!"_

_Alison had never seen her mother like this, something major was up and it wasn't just about lying. Alison hated using her powers, she hated using it on her mother but she had to know what her mother had found out about her._

"_Oh don't waste you time!" her mother spat viciously._

_Alison was taken back and she saw the answer in her mother's stone cold eyes. _

"_Mrs. Balth told me all about you! Her daughter came home from school crying and saying that she saw you in the streets conning people! Stealing peoples money and cheating everyone who looked at you."_

_Alison stared at the floor not daring to look into her mother's eyes._

"_Then her daughter said that you were a mutant."_

_That shocked Alison and she looked up and her mother nodded._

"_Oh yes, Mrs. Balth scowled her daughter so hard but she insisted, she saw you levitating your 'conning' supplies into your school bag."_

_Alison looked back at the ground and refused to look into her mother's eyes._

"_Tell me it isn't true."_

_The mutant finally looked up and then saw a new expression, a new emotion in her mother's face: pleading. _

"_Please tell me that you aren't…it."_

_Alison swallowed her fear factor and didn't say anything. Alison knew of her mother's church hatred towards mutants, the reverend would call them insults, banish them to hell, and saw all horrible things about them, which is why Alison had stopped going. She didn't want to hear any of it, she wasn't a bad mutant she wasn't like one of those evil mutants who went around harming humans for fun. But was she harming them? She stole money, she used her power to advance her conning skills, which gave her even more money._

"_I will forgive and forget about everything," her mother continued to plead, "As long as you tell me that you are not a mutant."_

_Alison looked into her mother's eyes and saw that her whole brain was filled with pleading and begging thoughts if nothing worked. _

"_I'm sorry," Alison said._

_Her mother gave her a horrified look. Alison turned to the china cabinet in the corner of the kitchen room and then concentrated her energy and her focus. The cabinet lifted high enough so that it would skim the ceiling and Alison then allowed it to lower into its original place. Alison looked back to see an unforgettable the expression her mother bore made her look like the Devil just did a jig right in front of her eyes. _

"_Get into the car," her mother whispered._

"_What?" Alison asked nervously._

"_GET INTO THE CAR!"_

_Alison raced down the hall and past her father who was just getting up. Outside she opened the lock to the door with her powers and then got into the passenger seat. It would be easy for her to drive, she had enough of what to do but she didn't want to get caught. A sudden cry came from inside and Alison knew that her father had just been informed of his mutant daughter. Alison squeezed her eyes shut, she wanted it to be over, she wanted everything to go away, she wanted to be isolated in her little bubble of silence. She wanted to die._

_

* * *

_

"Alison…Alison!"

I woke immediately, my head throbbed from the dream and I looked around to see that I was in the infirmary. Pyro was looked down at me with concern written all over his face and I touched his cheek. It was soft and hot, it was perfect.

"Alison," Pyro said gently.

Pieces of the dream came back to me, more like a flashback and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I sat up and Pyro immediately drew me close to him, I felt warm emit from his body and I hugged him, he hugged me back. And in silence, in that perfect little bubble of silence everything seemed just right.


	25. connections

I looked at my bed post and then at the empty suitcase on the ground. I had decided that I wasn't going to stay here anymore, Pyro of course didn't know but I had decided it was now or never. I was Wanted all over New York and I knew that I wasn't safe. Of course I didn't know where I was going, Canada perhaps, Toronto blend in with the rest of the mutant community up there. There was a knock at the door and I waved my hand commanding the door to open. Xavier came in and then wheeled his chair towards me.

"So the rumours are true," he said simply.

I nodded and then said, "I figure that you would know."

Xavier gave a short chuckle and then said, "I am sure that Pyro would have heard."

I nodded and felt Pyro's aura still in his Math class.

"What are you going to tell him?" I sighed, I didn't want to hear that question right at the moment but I turned to Xavier and said, "The truth, I'll tell him that I am going away for a bit and will be back."

"But will you?"

I looked at the ground, honestly I wasn't planning on returning ever. I allowed Xavier to glance briefly into my mind before closing it off. He leaned into his wheelchair and looked gravely at me.

"I have too," I said, "This has gone on long enough."

"I will not allow it."

"It is my choice professor, my father is an evil being and you know it to be true." I walked over to my computer, typed in my password and then showed Xavier the screen, "He keeps sending me threats over e-mail promising to burn the mansion and everyone in it."

Xavier looked at some of the messages and then said, "I know."

I was shocked, how could Xavier know? Did he read my mind during a session? Did Jean find out during our private class? But what Xavier said truly shocked me, "He has been sending letters to the school."

I felt bile creep up in the my throat, my father knew where I was. He knew I was in New York, in the mansion, in the only sanctuary for mutant-kind.

"I have been burning the letters, they have started coming about a month ago. I read one and immediately threw it into the fire and never opened another one again."

I sat down, seriously, my life couldn't have gotten any worse.

"I will leave you."

Xavier retreated and wheeled himself outside, closing the door with his telekinetic abilities.

Through the day I slowly started to pack, Pyro would have just finished up his Geography class, coming up to me and seeing a suitcase half full on the bed. I sighed, I couldn't do this it wasn't fair to Pyro. But if I wasn't here then my father would leave the mansion alone. I waited until I heard footsteps pounding the floor, then stopping right in front of my door and my door flung open by my boyfriend.

"You're leaving?" he asked in absolute shock.

I sighed, "Pyro you have to understand that I don't want it either."

"But why?"

"My father has been sending threats to the school, he knows where I am and he will not stop until he had gotten full revenge on me. He thinks that I killed my mother Pyro! He wants to destroy the school, the mutants and anything or anyone else involved!"

Pyro came up to me and embraced me. At first I was shocked with his actions but then I hugged him back while mentally pushing away tension and replacing it with happiness. Here was Pyro hugging me after I told him I was leaving to go god knows where. We stood there in perfection before he kissed my on the lips and I kissed back.

"How long will you be gone?" Pyro asked, his voice cracked a couple times.

I tried to fight the tears but they streamed down my face and onto Pyro's shoulder: "A few months at the most."

Pyro nodded and then pulled away. I was ready to say something when a sudden crash came from downstairs followed by a roar and screaming. We both bolted out of my room and down the stairs to see front foyer of the school on fire.

"Pyro!" I screamed.

Pyro raised his hands and the fire died down leaving scorch marks. All around kids were scrambling as more explosions echoed in the school.

"Go find them," I told Pyro.

Pyro understood and then went off to stop the fire from spreading. I moved the kids to the upstairs and then turned to see a flaming bottle come crashing through the window. I raised my hand and the fire immediately died down. Whoops and yelps came from outside. Storm, Scott, and Jean all came up to me and I spread my subconscious outward to see who it was.

"It is them," I whispered.

Then all of a sudden, large thorns volleyed into the school and we ducked as one came straight at us. Scott cursed loudly.

"They're poisoned!"

I clenched my fists and then said, "I'm going out."

Storm tried to stop me but I was too quick and raced outside.

Mutants who were outside, scampered into hiding as small fires erupted and the outside of the school started to disintegrate. Greg. I concentrated my energy and then built upon it. The pressure in my mind hurt incredibly but I waited until the right time and then released. A massive energy wave washed over the school, extinguishing the fires and repairing the outer wall of the school. Car alarms went off and some of the concrete on the road upturned and some of the attackers were even knocked off their feet. I took an offensive stance and heard more people coming up from behind me to help. In front of me was my dad, a couple of his friends and then some rebels from the Flight including Greg, Tank, and of course, Hector. I prepared to attack when a sharp voice echoed through the air: "STOP!"

Everyone turned to see Xavier coming out staring directly at the attackers.

"Leave," he said.

Some of the humans flinched but nothing seemed to work on the mutants who still held their ground.

"Leave!" he said again and I watched as most of the humans fled immediately as if they were facing their worst fears. I started at the Flight and then planted gruesome and disgusting images into their mind then watched as some backed up and fled as well.

"Save the mind games old man!" Hector shouted.

"I am asking you to leave us in peace," Xavier replied, "Be gone."

Greg took a fighting stance and my dad took out his revolver gun. I could see people slowly crowding around to see what was going on. I saw some attackers slowly backing up but not fleeing like the others did.

"One last chance," Xavier said, "Leave."

The revolver went off and some people screamed. The next thing I knew was that the bullet stopped in mid-air, just inches away from Xavier then disintegrated into nothing. The revolver in my dad's hand exploding and he shrieked in pain.

"Jean," Xavier said quietly.

I didn't hear him, my mind felt like it was being coated in a thick shadowy casing. A cool feeling swept over my body and then a large part of the street exploded sending concrete raining down on pedestrians. They scattered as fast as they could and the mutants tried to shield themselves with their powers. I felt Jean touch my shoulder, I wanted to tell her that it wasn't me, that I wasn't doing it but felt my arm raise and my hand push out sending a power pulse that sent the mutants sprawling to the ground.

"Alison!" Xavier said sharply.

I wanted to turn and tell him that it wasn't me! Then I saw Hector, his eyes that seemed to be swirling in darkness. He was controlling me. I could hear his faint commands in my head as he had mentally linked himself to my subconscious. I tried to break the link but it was hard as he kept pushing me away. Pyro came out and saw me. Xavier tried to stop him but Pyro sent a column of fire towards Hector who dodged it with ease then I felt myself turn coming face to face with Pyro.

_Do it._

Never.

_Attack!_

Go to hell!

I could feel immense pressure on my brain but I tried everything in my will to not do it. I wanted to curse Pyro, to tell him to leave, to tell him to run but instead he just stood there looking right at me. I remembered that I had made an empathy link with Pyro and I could feel his desperation to free me from Hector's control. The others tried to stop me but Xavier shook his head. My arm raised ready for the killing blow, Pyro's closed his eyes and then looked at the ground. Then my body temperature suddenly started to rise, I felt as if my body were a sauna and then I realized what Pyro was doing, he was burning away the connection. I urged him to go hotter, to destroy it. Xavier knew what Pyro was doing and helped him. I could feel Hector's commands in the back of my mind and the heat that was breaking the connection between Hector and me. My powers were rising and coming to a peak of fullness.

I looked at Pyro who opened his eyes and stared right at me. Now. I turned around quickly and sent the energy that I had held back towards Hector who was blasted a good twenty feet and landed broken and demented on the concrete. I sighed feeling my temperature going down and back to normal. My dad was lying on the ground moaning from his now busted hand, his friends had left him and the Flight had vanished too including Greg. I turned to Pyro and then hugged him. God I loved my firebug.


	26. top secret

I slowly zipped up by bag, the sound rang in my ears like church bells as I zipped it up all the way. Pyro was downstairs with Bobby playing some board games and Jean was waiting in our private room. I lifted the bag off the bed and then set it on my shoulder careful not to snap any of the delicate wiring in my shoulder but everything seemed okay. I walked out of my room and then closed and locked the door behind me. After the major attack on a couple days ago, it only increased my reason to leave the school. I walked past the students and then turned down the hall then descended down the stairs, I could hear Pyro and Bobby talk in the kitchen along with the other girls but instead of joining I turned and headed towards Xavier's office. As I walked towards the office I turned and saw the markings on the wall and drapes from when I had accidentally disintegrated when I had lost control. I sighed and continued to walk and then turned to face Xavier's office door. I knocked and then the door opened and I walked in.

Inside Xavier was sitting behind his desk and he looked up as I stepped in.

"Please," he said motioning to a chair in front of his desk. I sat down and then placed by bag beside me.

"So it is true?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you going to go to Jean?"

I sighed and then said, "I will."

"Where are going Alison?"

I shook my head, "I'm not really sure, maybe Montreal or even Toronto, they have the highest mutant population in Canada."

Xavier nodded and then said, "Does Pyro know?"

"I haven't exactly told him yet."

"I think you should."

I sensed an aura at the door and then closed my eyes and breathed in. Pyro. I sighed and turned. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at my bag.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

Pryo looked and then nodded, his eyes looked sad and his whole body looked worn. I took his hand in mine then grabbed my bag and we both went out of the office.

We slowly walked to the private training room that Jean and I used. We finally stood outside the door and he turned to me.

"Please don't leave," Pyro whispered.

I kissed him and then said, "I don't be long, just a few months."

Pyro placed his head on mine and I wanted to stay there we placed out palms together so we were just leaning against each other. I could feel his thoughts come into mine, I allowed my mind to slowly merge with his allowing deep thoughts, passions and hope to enter his own mind. I thanked him and then told him that I won't be long. We slowly placed our hands to our sides, I gave him my bag and then went into the training room.

* * *

Jean had a whole thing planned out before I left. Dueling. She wanted to strengthen my control over the Phoenix and I had no problem with that. Using my abilities I dodged, manipulated and mentally went things flying around the room. Jean was more powerful then me no doubt but there were at times I would get frustrated. I gulped down air and felt a shadow covering over my mind, I tried to push it back and it retreated slightly.

I felt myself becoming stronger with mind barriers, and mind 'gates' that Jean had me study which are like barriers except more powerful yet hard to put up.

Jean threw a mental pulse at me but I blocked it and then sent one back. I punched the air and Jean managed to block the invisible force.

"Your are getting stronger," Jean commented.

W dueled for a little bit longer and then stopped for a break.

"The Phoenix will aid you in your skills of telepathic and telekinetic ability," Jean said , "But will also get out of hand quickly. You seem to have a grip on your physical powers. Now onto the mental."

We sat crossed-legged before one another and then looked into each other's eyes. I could feel Jean trying to prod through the mind barriers I had placed but I deflected her mental prodding and tried to get into hers. We went on for about three minutes before I started to gain the upper hand, I had pushed through the of Jean's barrier but she had hit through all five of mine. I had quickly placed up a mind barrier and sent Jean's subconscious flying out of mine. I suddenly felt strong again, I felt incredible, powerful and in control. I relaxed my breathing and then in Jean's eyes I saw that she had found out. Dammit! I started to panic, what if she told the professor? What if she was telling him right now? I had never learned how to intercept or eavesdrop on a telepathic line so I wasn't able to detect or see if there was one. I began to panic like a mad-man. I closed my eyes and felt something cover me, something cold to the touch that it felt like it was freezing over.

"Alison!"

I couldn't hear anything, I took in a deep breath and then tried to calm myself down. I could feel the freezing feeling die down leaving a wetness behind. My mind began to think clearly and then I exhaled what I had kept in. I cautiously opened my eyes and then felt water seep into my sneakers. I didn't dare to look down, instead I looked right at Jean who was absolutely stunned at what she saw. I summoned my bag to me and then said quietly, "Is that it?"

Jean nodded and then said, "You'll be fine."

As I walked out of the room the sound of water squishing in my shoes followed, I walked towards the beautiful foyer and then saw Pyro standing blocking my only way out. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his hands were clenched. I walked up to him and placed my hand against his face allowing one last thing to slide into his mind. I allowed him to soak it in and then he stood there with a shocked face as if he could not hardly believe it. I kissed his passionately on the lips and allowed his taste to linger in my mouth before standing still as if my body were carved from stone. He shook like a leaf and looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked at the ground then back at him, I have to. Pyro slowly moved out of the way and allowed me access to leave. I embraced him and inhaled his scent and promised that I would come back. I will come back, I will come back for my little firebug. I picked up my bag and then headed out.

* * *

I made sure that my left arm was concealed tightly so that the hospital wouldn't recognize its former patient who ran away. Who was used as a test subject. I had on gloves, a long sleeve shirt and a hoodie over that. My bag was slung over my shoulder and I slowly walked up to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Horn," I said sharply.

The receptionist looked up at me and then scowled, "Name?"

"Kara."

"Last name?"

"Horn, I'm a relative."

"Visiting hours are at four."

"But I'm sure you can make an exception."

The woman looked at me again and then her eyes seemed to go distant.

"What room is Mr. James Horn staying in?"

"241."

"Thank you." I quickly moved away from the desk and then headed towards the elevator and rode it to the second floor. Why was I here? Right because I wanted a talk with my dad. The elevator doors opened and I quickly walked out and headed towards 241. It was at the very end. I placed up some defensive shields are door and then walked up to my dad's bed. I waved my hand over the roommate's ears cancelling out the radio waves so that he wouldn't be able to hear anything. I walked to my dad's bed and stared down at him. His hand was heavily bandaged and some cuts and bruises were on his face. I forced him to wake up by mentally tapping at his subconscious.

"What the hell?" he grumbled getting up, "Alison?"

I nodded and said, "They say that you were close to losing your hand."

My father tried to move but pain had washed over his body.

"What are you here for?" he growled, "To rub it in my face that you won?"

"It wasn't about winning was it? It wasn't about revenge either was it?"

My father's eyes grew wide and then he scowled, "Stop it!"

"You get off clean, the Flight are dubbed to blame along with the school. It was about Mutant Registration wasn't it? That mutants are evil, that we had tremendous power that we should be locked up for. It was the plan from the very beginning wasn't it? From when you first learned what I was."

My father frowned and then said, "What now? Are you going to kill me?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not a murderer nor an idiot like you. This was just for confirmation."

I walked away, turning the radio waves back on, destroying the defensive shields. I could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall and I immediately knew that it was security. I looked down and placed my hands gingerly on my stomach. They aren't taking me, they aren't getting him. I raced down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't stop, I had to drop my bag since it was becoming to heavy for me to carry and I continued to run, anywhere, somewhere where they won't know me. Somewhere I can live again, somewhere I can call home. Somewhere where I can raise my son.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks to everyone who reviews, faved and story alerted. And many of thanks to katara4494 who helped author this story. Spitfire47_


End file.
